Locked in!
by Mega-Twilight-fan1991
Summary: Edward and Bella get locked in a mall together. What will happen? My first fan fiction, is better than summary! All Human! Normal Pairings! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Locked in!

* * *

It was Friday. I couldn't wait for the weekend.

I was sitting in Biology, my last lesson of the day. I was absentmindedly doodling on my notepad planning what I was going to do this weekend; I had a few plans with Jessica and Angela. We had planned to see a movie on Saturday night, I was thinking about which movies were on to choose from when my thoughts were interrupted.

'So Bella' a soft velvety voice came from the seat next to me.

I turned to face Edward Cullen, my biology partner. To say he was good looking was an understatement. He was gorgeous. He had beautiful emerald green eyes, and bronze hair which was always arranged in a messy order. He was usually very quiet and didn't really speak to anyone except his family but occasionally he spoke to me, maybe because I was good friends with his sister Alice or maybe just to be polite seeing as he had to sit next to me everyday. However it always brought a smile to my face whenever he spoke to me, it kind of made me feel special. I guess you could say I had a little crush on Edward.

'Yeah Edward?' I answered smiling politely at him.

'Your friends with Alice right?' He asked.

'Yeah I am, why?' I replied a little confused.

'Well, its just it's her birthday this weekend' Oh shoot I had forgotten about that.

'Oh yeah' I replied trying to make out that I hadn't completely forgotten about it until he just mentioned it. I would have to go to the mall and get her something tonight.

'And well to be honest I don't have a clue what to get her' Edward carried on with what he was saying. At least I wasn't the only one who hadn't brought her anything yet.

'Oh really, well I haven't gotten her anything yet, I was thinking of going to the mall tonight' I said honestly

He nodded slightly and smiled.

'I was hoping you'd say something like that' He paused and grinned at me quickly before he started talking again. 'Well, erm, this will probably sound pretty rude, but do you think that maybe well, I could come with you just so you could give me a few ideas of what to get Alice' He looked at me expectantly.

What! I couldnt answer quick enough. 'Yeah, no, yeah, sure that would be good' I said quickly and I felt my cheeks reddening as I stumbled over my words.

His mouth broke into a gorgeous crooked grin which made me a little breathless.

'Thanks Bella'

'Sure no problem' I said trying to sound calm and cool.

He turned back to face the front of the room again. I did the same and tried to concentrate on the rest of the lesson. I tried to shrug off the fact I would be going out with Edward after school, he just wanted me to help him get a present for his sister, no big deal. Just two friends hanging out after school. I tried not to think about the fact that nearly every girl in the school had a crush on Edward, not that he ever dated anyone he just kept himself to himself, but the fact that I would be going out with him, alone, just the two of us, would make me the envy of a lot of girls in the school. And I couldn't help but feel a little special that he asked me; I mean Alice had a lot of friends.

_Bella stop! _I had to stop myself thinking too much into it, so I concentrated on the lesson; well I tried to at least.

When the lesson ended I started to pack up my books and put them in my bag, I was putting away my notepad when Edward spoke again.

'So did you want me to pick you up at about 5 tonight?' he asked politely smiling at me.

'Erm, yeah 5 sounds good to me' I smiled back at him

'Great' He said over his shoulder. His phone beeped as he walked out of the room. I sighed and smiled to myself as I put the rest of my books in my bag.

'Oh and Bella' Edward reappeared at the door; making me jump and dropping one of my books causing it too land on my toe_. _

'Ouch!' as I automatically bent down to rub my foot better. Edward was at my side in a few seconds picking up the book I'd dropped.

'Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to make you jump' He said his head was on the same level as mine just a few inches away, his face was apologetic.

'Oh its ok, it wasn't your fault I'm just extremely clumsy' I replied honestly as I started to stand up, but I lost my balance and started to fall forward bumping heads with Edward. He caught me and stood me upright before rubbing his head, whilst chuckling.

'I see what you mean' He said laughing.

'I told you' I replied looking at the floor as I blushed insanely.

'Is your head ok?' He asked as he reached out and rubbed my forehead gently with his thumb.

I just stood there staring at him while his thumb made soothing circular motions on my forehead. I realized that I hadn't answered his question, so after about a minute of staring at him like some kind of freak I quickly replied.

'Yeah…yeah I'm fine, thanks. I smiled quickly and he dropped his hand from my head to rest it limply by his side.

'So anyway what were you going to say before all of this' I said waving my hands about motioning to the book in his hand.

'Oh I was going to tell you that Alice just text me and asked me to invite you to her birthday party.'

'Erm sure when is it?'

'Tonight, she doesnt give much notice does she?' He asked chuckling quietly.

'She certainly doesnt, but I think I can come, I mean I dont have any other plans other than with you, so yeah you can tell her i'll be there' I told him.

'Great, i'll let her know' He smiled his crooked smile again before adding mockingly:

'Erm, do you think you can manage to get to your truck without falling over?'

'I think I'll be ok, cant promise anything though' I said blushing but telling the truth, I probably would fall over before I got to my truck, I can pretty much trip over anything, including air.

'Good, so I'll see you at 5 then?' he asked handing me my book back to me.

'Right yeah, 5, ok see you then' I said as I took the book and put it in my bag.

'Bye Bella' He smiled as he turned and walked out of the classroom.

'Bye' I replied trying my best to sound as casual as possible as I threw my bag over my shoulder and made my way out to my truck.

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked the first chapter. This is my first FanFiction so please be nice and leave me some reviews :D I hope to have the next chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was 4.40pm. Only twenty minutes until Edward would be here. I had been ready for about fifteen minutes and I was sitting at the kitchen table eating a granola bar, as slowly as possible, trying to pass the time.

I had taken some of the spare time to write Charlie a note of my whereabouts as he wasn't home yet and I didn't want him to worry.

I was wearing a simple, black, v-neck sweater with some comfy jeans. My hair was scraped up into a messy bun and I had put on a tiny bit of makeup, just a little mascara and lip gloss.

I had a spare outfit ready for Alice's party hanging in my room. I didn't know much about the party, I didn't know what time it started, and it was just a guess that she was having it at her house. So I had just picked out a simple blue dress to wear. I had also decided to brave it and picked out some heels, I just hoped that I wouldn't fall over _too much_.

I finished my granola bar and threw the wrapper in the trash. I wrote a quick note to Charlie telling him my where I would be as he wasn't home yet and I didn't want him to worry. When I was done I still had about fifteen minutes until Edward arrived so I grabbed my battered copy of Wuthering heights from the counter, where I had left it this morning, and began reading. I was still engrossed in the book when I heard a quiet knock on the front door.

I slowly got up, trying not to seem too eager, and walked to answer the door.

'Hey Edward' I said as casually as I could even though I was a little breathless at the sight of him. He looked amazing, how I was going to keep myself from staring at him all evening was beyond me.

'Hey Bella, you ready to go?' he said smoothly in his lush velvet voice.

'Yeah sure, I just gotta grab my bag' I turned and got my bag which was hanging on the banister of the stairs and got my keys out to lock up.

After I had locked the front door, Edward led me to his car, a silver Volvo, and opened the passenger door for me.

'Thanks' I said blushing a little.

'No problem' He said as he flashed his crooked smile at me.

I tried to slip in the car gracefully and was unsuccessful. I banged my head on the top of the car and just sort of fell into the seat.

Edward was chuckling lightly while I tried to get myself into an upright position.

'Are you ok Bella?' He asked, still laughing quietly. 'You know I get the feeling I'm gonna be saying that a lot tonight'

'I'm fine, and if you say it after every time I fall or trip then you will defiantly be saying it _a lot' _I said trying to mock myself even though I could feel that my cheeks were bright red.

He laughed and shut my door. He walked around the front of the car quickly and got in the drivers side next to me.

'You know I'm surprised you don't have concussion or something, that's the second time today that you've bumped your head' He said as he started the car and backed out of my drive.

'That you know of' I added grinning. 'But yeah, I guess my head's just kind of gotten used to the fact I like to bash it about a bit'

He laughed again. 'Bella, we should hang out more often, you make me laugh' He quickly flashed me a quick grin before turning back to the road.

'Erm…thanks I think?' I replied

'It was a compliment Bella; I like a girl with a sense of humor'

I loved the fact I made him laugh, even if it was at the expense of my clumsiness.

'Well thanks…I like you too' Oh Crap, I meant to say that last part in my head! I quickly glanced at him as my cheeks started to burn, and I ducked my head in embarrassment.

He started to laugh again; he leaned over and touched my arm with his hand.

'I know what you mean Bella, don't worry about it'

I released a breath that I didn't realize I was holding and relaxed a little. I looked up at him and saw that he was smiling at me. I smiled back.

'So you got any ideas of what you want to get Alice?' I said quickly trying to change the subject.

'Nope, none at all, but speaking of Alice, how are you getting to the party tonight?' He asked glancing at me quickly.

'Erm I guess I'll just take my truck, why do you ask?'

'Well did you want a ride? I mean we could stop by here on the way back for you to get some stuff and then go to mine, if you wanted, I mean its completely up to you. I just think it might be easier for you'

'Erm yeah sure, I guess it would be easier, thanks' I replied quickly taking the offer.

'Cool' He added simply.

The car ride was over quickly and we got to the mall after only about 10 minutes. It may have been due to Edwards crazy driving. I got out of the car a lot more gracefully then I got in, but I tripped in car park which made up for it. At least I made Edward laugh again.

We had been looking around the mall for about an hour and we hadn't found a thing for Alice. It was getting late and some of the stores in the Mall were starting to close. We were starting to think we weren't going to find anything when I saw something on a little stall between some shops.

It was a pretty little necklace with a small pendant shaped like a pixie. It was so Alice. The man was about to close the stall so I quickly picked it up and paid for it.

'Do you think she'll like it?' I asked Edward as we walked away from the stall.

'I think she'll love it, its so Alice.' He replied grinning at me.

'That's exactly what I thought when I saw it' I answered. 'But we still need to get her something from you'

'Yeah we do, there's not many stores left open though' he said as he looked at his watch. 'Would you mind going with me to Green River? It's open until 9' he asked.

Green River was a mall, smaller than this one, a few blocks from here.

'No of course I don't mind, could I just go to the bathroom first?' I asked I was desperate for a pee and I knew I couldn't wait until we got to Green River.

'Of course you can, I'm gonna go myself' he grinned and walked to the men's room.

I walked into the ladies. After washing my hands I applied a little more makeup. Just as I was putting my lip gloss away in my bag, the lights went off. I gasped quietly as I quickly made my way to door using the emergency lights as a guide.

As I walked out I bumped into Edward.

'Oof' I fell backwards but didn't hit the floor, Edwards's arms were wrapped around my waist holding me up.

'Bella you really need to be more careful' He said pulling me up into a standing position whilst chuckling.

I blushed a little and hope that he couldn't see me in the dark.

'Edward, why have the lights gone out?' I asked.

'Erm I don't know but maybe we should get out of here, they probably want to close up' he said as he let go of my waist slowly. 'Will you be ok in the dark, or do you think you'll fall?'

'I'll probably fall, but you know it's not too far to the exit' I shrugged.

So quickly it made me jump he grabbed my hand.

'What are you doing' I asked shocked, but also really happy, I was holding Edwards hand and I hoped my question wouldn't make him let go.

It didn't. He squeezed my fingers and started to pull me towards the exit.

'I don't want you to fall Bella' he said as he turned around and winked.

When we got to the exit Edward pushed the door, but it didn't move.

It was locked.

We were locked in the mall!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward pushed the door again, and then tried pulling it. It wouldn't budge.

I didn't understand it. We were only in the bathroom for about five minutes.

'Crap!' Edward shouted making me jump. 'Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to make you jump…again' He sighed and leaned his back against the door.

Just then I had an idea.

'Edward? Isn't there another door over the other side of the mall that goes out the back?' I said quickly.

'Bella you genius' he exclaimed as he grabbed my hand again and started to run, pulling me along.

When we got to the other door Edward ran quickly into it, hoping to push it open but it was locked too. He slammed against it and then staggered back a bit.

'Oh God, Edward are you ok?' I asked concerned.

'I'm fine, that was stupid, I guess I probably shouldn't have run straight into it without checking it was open' he breathed out a small chuckle and then sighed again.

'That was such a Bella thing to do Edward' I said trying to make him laugh.

It worked and we both laughed together for a few minutes.

'So what are we gonna do now then?' I asked.

'I don't know, wait do you have a Cell phone?' He looked at me expectantly.

'Erm yeah I do' I said as I rummaged through my bag for my phone. I finally found it right at the bottom along with a few bits of change and some loose skittles.

I pulled it out and looked at it. 'Oh this is just ridiculous, I have no signal' I said as I raised my hand in the air, swinging my phone around trying to find a signal. 'Oh hang on, I think I got it' I said holding my arm still. 'How am I going to dial a number without moving?' I asked looking at Edward under my arm.

'Erm…' He looked around quickly and focused on something behind me. He started walking towards it.

'Where are you going?' I asked anxiously.

'Here' he replied. He stepped back in front of me holding a blue plastic chair. 'Stand on this, and Bella, please be careful'

'I'll try' I smiled and got up on the chair trying to keep the phone in the same position.

'I'll stand here so I can catch you if you fall' He said as he positioned himself behind me and grabbed hold of my waist. 'You don't mind me holding you do you?' He asked cautiously and slightly loosened his grip on me.

'No, no of course not' I said quickly, as I did he tightened his grip again, which made me smile. Then I remembered why I was on the chair, and I started to look through the contacts on my phone that may be useful.

The only people I had who could possibly help me were my dad Charlie, Jessica, or Angela. I didn't really have that many contacts as I wasn't really that into phones and barely knew how to use them. I tried Jessica first. She answered after a few rings.

'Hello?'

'Jess, hey it's Bella' I said a little relieved that she'd answered.

'Oh, hey Bella, what's up?' she asked.

'Well this is gonna sound a little strange' I started

'Ok' she interrupted.

'But well I'm kind of locked in somewhere and I need your help' I explained.

'Locked in? Where?' she asked.

'The mall' I said bluntly.

'What! How did you get locked in the mall?' she asked and I could hear a smile in her voice.

'I don't know to be honest, but do you think you'll be able to help?'

'Oh, sorry Bells, I'm staying at my grandmas this weekend and she lives in Seattle. Were already on our way there now'

'Oh great' I said sarcastically. 'Never mind then Jess, I'll see you soon, hopefully'

'Bye Bella hope you get rescued soon' she said and I hung up.

'Well she was no help, she's going to Seattle for the weekend' I said to Edward as I looked for Angela's number.

'Oh great' He said repeating the words I'd said to Jessica. 'Have you got anyone else to try?' he asked.

'Yeah I'm now going to try Angela' I said as I dialed Angela's number.

After she explained to me that she was working late, and couldn't possibly get out of it, I began to lose hope. I said Bye to Angela and started to dial Charlie's number. I had left him until last because I was pretty sure he would still be at work.

I was right, the phone went straight to the answer machine so I decided to leave a message and hope that he wouldn't be too late home.

I left it simple so as not to worry him.

'Hey dad, erm could you phone me back as soon as you get this please, I'm having a bit of a situation and could use some help. Love you, Bye.' I tried to sound as calm as possible.

I flipped shut the phone and turned to face Edward.

'Looks like were stuck here for a while then?' He said looking up at me, still holding onto my waist.

'Yep, guess so' I said as I stepped off the chair. But me being clumsy Bella fell and crashed into Edward.

'Erm sorry' I said trying to straighten up, but Edward held me close to him, I looked up at him questioningly and he was grinning at me. We stared at each other for a few seconds until he let go.

'It's ok, I don't mind, honestly' he said as he winked.

I felt myself blush deeply and I looked away from him.

'What are we going to do then?' I asked.

'Erm I dunno, I could use a drink, come to the machine with me?' he asked smiling.

'Why are you scared of the dark?' I asked jokingly.

'No, but you never know what's lurking around the corner in a mall at night, maybe they didn't lock up early, maybe an axe wielding murderer came in a killed them all, you never know' He said with wide eyes, but he had a huge grin on his face.

'Shut up' I said back.

'Fine, don't blame me if the murderer finds you before I get back' he said as he started to walk away. I ran quickly after him and grabbed onto his arm.

'Don't leave me' I said quickly, admittedly a little freaked out by his little story of the axe wielding madman.

He chuckled lightly and wrapped his arm round my shoulder, making me feel a little safer.

'Don't worry, I'm pretty sure there's no one here but us' he said reassuringly.

We walked to a vending machine; Edward put his money in and pushed the button for a coke. Once the bottle had come out of the bottom he turned to me.

'Did you want one?' he asked.

'Erm yeah I'll get one, I have money' I said reaching into my bag to get my purse.

'No, its fine, my treat' he said touching my arm to stop me from getting my money.

'Are you sure?' I asked

'Bella I'm trying to be a gentleman here, help me out a bit' he grinned.

'Oh, right sorry' I said pulling my hand out of my bag.

'Coke?' he asked.

'Yeah, coke's good' I smiled back.

Once we had gotten my drink we walked to a sofa in the cinema waiting area and sat and talked.

Being locked in a mall at night would worry some people.

But I was with Edward.

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked the new chapter please leave reviews :D thanks. Next chapter up soon as!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Ok I tried to make this chapter a bit longer. I hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters, Stephanie Meyer does!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

'Edward, you can't do that, it's stealing!' I exclaimed as Edward walked towards the food counter outside the cinema.

'Bella, it's not stealing, I'm gonna pay for it' he replied over his shoulder.

'Oh, alright'

Edward grabbed a bag of popcorn from the little stand and left some money on the counter near the till.

Then he walked over to me, falling back into the sofa, reclaiming his seat next to me. He opened the bag of popcorn, grabbed a handful and shoved it into his mouth.

'Oh, I'm so hungry' he said with his mouth full.

'Edward, it's rude to talk with your mouth full you know' I informed him.

'Shut up' he said jokingly, and threw a bit of popcorn at me.

'Hey!' I said as the bit of popcorn hit my arm. I jumped up and quickly grabbed the bag from him, leaving a face of confusion on Edward as he looked at his empty hands where his food had just been.

He quickly looked up at me and grinned.

'Aw come on Bella, I'm hungry' he said as he put on his best puppy dog face and pouted.

I shook my head. 'I'm sorry Edward, you have to face the consequences of your actions' I said as I reached into the bag and took as much popcorn in my hand as I could.

'You wouldn't!' he challenged.

'Wouldn't I?' I raised my hand and smirked at him.

I threw my hand forward, sending the popcorn inside flying towards Edward.

The popcorn hit him in a few different places, one bit hit him in the forehead followed by a couple hitting his cheek, another hit his shoulder, some flew right over his head, and some landed in his lap.

He looked up at me shocked, and then smirked.

'Oh, it's on!' he exclaimed as he leapt from where he was sitting towards me.

I quickly turned and started to run from him, but I wasn't quick enough. He grabbed me around the waist from behind and picked me up. He then threw me swiftly over his shoulder, so I was upside down facing his back.

'Edward!' I shouted breathlessly because I was laughing so much. 'Put me down!' I demanded.

'You'll have to say sorry first'

'What! You started it' I argued.

'Alright, fair enough, how about we make a deal'

'What sort of deal' I asked cautiously

'I'll put you down if you sit with me at lunch on Monday'

'Erm, ok then' I replied

'Great!' He said as he placed me down in front of him. He looked at me for a minute and then turned towards the sofa. He brushed away the few bits of popcorn that were sitting there and sat down, patting the space next to him, motioning me to join him.

I sat down and I felt Edward shuffle a little close to me.

'So, Bella' I turned to look at him. 'Can I ask you something?'

I smiled. 'Shoot' I answered simply

'Do you have a boyfriend' He said as he blushed slightly and looked away quickly before looking back into my eyes.

I laughed. 'No, I don't' and I couldn't help but ask: 'Why?'

He looked a little relieved.

'Oh, it's just you seem like the sort of girl who has a boyfriend'

'Why do you say that' I asked intrigued.

'Because, well, because…' He struggled with his words, he took a deep breathe and started again. 'Because you're beautiful Bella' he whispered and looked away.

I laughed. I was hardly beautiful compared to him.

'What?' he asked his face confused.

'Oh, it's just, well I hardly think I'm beautiful' I said.

'Trust me Bella, you are' he smiled and I felt my cheeks reddening.

'So, Edward how about you, do you have a girlfriend?' I asked, trying to take the attention away from me.

I already knew that the answer would be no, everyone knew that Edward never dated anyone. Nearly all the girls in the school had asked him out and he'd always said no.

'Nope I don't' he said casually. Then repeated what I'd asked him. 'Why?' he grinned.

I shrugged. 'Well, you must know that nearly every girl in school has a crush on you, I just wondered if anyone had caught your eye yet'

'Well actually there is this one girl' he said.

'Oh, who is she?' I asked trying to hide my disappointment.

'I'm not sure if you know her' he explained.

'Well tell me about her' I urged although I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear more.

'Well, she's really cool and she makes me laugh…a lot!' he smiled and then carried on. 'Lately I've been really thinking about her a lot and I keep trying to make excuses to see and talk to her, I just cant seem to get her out of my head'

I couldn't believe I was going to say this.

'Well maybe you should tell her how you feel' I looked at him and smiled halfheartedly.

He looked back at me and blushed a little.

'I just did' he admitted, looking at his shoes.

What! Edward just admitted to liking…_me! _

I just stared at him in shock. After about two minutes Edward gently shook me and asked if I was alright.

'Errr…I…' I couldn't get any words out, what was wrong with me, Edward just admitted to liking me and I was just sitting there ignoring him. _Talk Bella!_

'You like me?' I asked

'Yeah, I do, a lot, but I completely understand if you don't feel the same way I mean…' He started rambling, so I cut him off.

'Edward, will you just listen to me please'

He stopped talking and looked at me with his eyebrows raised. I smiled at him.

'Edward, I like you too' I said simply.

'You do?' he asked a smile creeping onto his face.

'Yeah' I shrugged.

'Well, erm, that's good' he said.

'Yeah'

We sat there for a few minutes then we both burst out laughing.

'So, Bella I guess I should ask you' he said suddenly grabbing my hand and interlocking my fingers with his, which made me smile.

'Ask me what?' I asked a little confused.

'To be my girlfriend?'

'Oh'

'Will you be?' he asked

'Well, I don't know, I'm going to have to think about it' I said jokingly.

When he looked shocked, I rolled my eyes and quickly added:

'Of course I will Edward; I'd love to be your girlfriend'

He looked at me and grinned and then suddenly looked away blushing.

'Bella, I want to tell you something' he said suddenly.

'Go ahead' I replied grinning.

'Well, I've never had a girlfriend, and I'm not really sure what to do' he admitted.

'Same' I replied. 'But just be yourself Edward; just do what feels right'

'Right, ok, well then Bella?'

'Yeah Edward?'

'Can I kiss you?' he asked sheepishly.

I laughed and nodded simply.

He brought his free hand up to my cheek and stroked it lightly with the back of his hand. He took a deep breathe and smiled at me. Then he started to lean towards me his lips parting slightly.

I could feel his breathe on my face as he edged closer. I took a breathe and closed my eyes.

Then finally his lips touched mine, soft at first but with each movement of our lips the kiss was deepened.

I reached up with my free hand and locked my hand in his hair as he put his free hand around my waist pulling me closer to him. We stayed like that for a few minutes until I noticed my need to breathe.

I pulled away slowly, and quickly placed a small peck on his lips before I smiled.

He opened his eyes and grinned at me.

'That was…just…wow!' he said.

'Yeah, it really was' I smiled

'Wanna do it again?' he asked

'Stupid question Edward' I said leaning towards him.

Our lips were literally centimeters apart when my phone started beeping in my bag.

I sighed and quickly searched through my bag for my phone. I pulled it out and flipped it open.

'Hello?' I asked

'Bella, what's with the answer machine message? Are you ok?' Charlie quickly asked.

'Dad, I'm fine, it's just we need some help' I said as Edward started to play with a strand of hair which had fallen loose from my bun.

'We, who's we?' Charlie asked

'Me and Edward' I explained as I looked at Edward and smiled. He grinned back and placed a quick peck on my cheek.

'Who's Edward?'

'Look dad it doesn't matter right now, we need your help'

'Ok what's up?'

'Ok, well the thing is, were kind of locked in the mall'

'What! Bella how did you…'

'Dad I don't know can you just get us out please' I said quickly interrupting him.

'Ok Bells, I'll sort something out and ring you back ok'

'Ok Dad thanks, Bye' I said as I hung up.

I turned to Edward who was looking at me expectantly.

'Looks like were getting rescued' I said

He smiled as he leaned in a kissed me again.

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked it, please give me some reviews on what you think :D**

**Next chapter should be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I just wanna say thanks for all the reviews i got, i really appreciate it thanks. **

**Heres the the next chapter hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters, Stephanie Meyer does!!!**

* * *

Chapter 5

'Yeah, he said he'd sort something out and then call back' I said informing Edward of my conversation with my dad.

'That's good I suppose' he said halfheartedly.

I looked at him confused. 'It's good you suppose?' I questioned.

He looked at me and smiled. 'It's good but it means I won't get to be alone with you for much longer'

'Aw, I know what you mean, but Edward…' I said taking his hand in mine 'We have plenty of time to be alone together' I said reassuringly.

'Yeah, your right' he said interlacing his fingers with mine and giving them a squeeze.

I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder, sighing in content as he gently kissed the top of my head.

'Hey, what's the time?' I asked.

He looked at his watch.

'8:15 why?' he said looking down at me.

'What time does Alice's party start?'

'Oh, I'd almost forgotten about that, erm about 8:00 I think'

'Oops, do you think she'll mind if were a little late' I said biting my lip.

'We'll probably get a telling off, you know what Alice is like' he said grinning.

'Yeah, well at least I have my present to soften her up a bit, you on the other hand don't have anything to save you' I said laughing.

'Oh god I'm gonna die!' he said dramatically. 'I turn up to her party late, and have no present, she is definitely gonna kill me' he said laughing lightly.

'I'm sure she won't kill you, maybe just torture you a little' I said jokingly and he laughed harder.

Just then my phone started to ring and I quickly searched my bag for it. I pulled it out and quickly answered.

'Dad?' I said automatically.

'Hey Bells, ok so I called the main security office and told them what happened and they are gonna send someone down to get you out'

'Oh dad, thank you!' I squealed.

'No problem, they said they'd be about ten minutes alright' he told me.

'Ok' I replied.

'So, I'll see you soon, is _Edwin _driving you back?' he asked

'It's_ Edward_ dad, and yeah he's bringing me back, but just to get changed, then were going to Alice's party' I informed him.

'Oh, you never told me Alice was having a party' he said.

'Yeah well I only found out today, Alice doesn't give much notice' I said looking at Edward and grinning.

'Oh, ok well I'll see you soon then'

'Ok, thank you dad, Bye' I said as I closed the phone and put it back in my bag.

'Well?' Edward asked.

'Security is sending someone down; they'll be about ten minutes' I told him repeating what Charlie had said.

'Cool, do we wait here or go to the entrance?' he asked.

'I don't have a clue, Charlie didn't say' I replied.

'Hmm…maybe we should wait here' He said. I nodded simply in reply.

We only had to wait a few minutes until we heard someone shouting out for us.

'Bella, Edwin?' We heard a voice call from down the corridor somewhere.

Edward quickly jumped and pulled me up. He twined his fingers in between mine and started to pull me towards the voice.

'Hello' The voice shouted again, it sounded like a woman.

'We're here' Edward shouted back, fastening his pace.

We rounded the corner near the entrance door and there stood a young woman with a big puffer jacket on holding a torch.

As we came into view she shined the light at us, momentarily blinding us. We both automatically raised our free hands to shield our eyes.

'Hi' Edward said politely as we stopped just a few yards from the security woman. She lowered the light and smiled.

'Hey' she said to Edward completely ignoring me.

'We're really sorry about this, I hope we didn't inconvenience you too much' I said.

'Uh huh' she said still staring at Edward, ok I know he was good looking but he was holding _my_ hand!

Edward seemed to feel the same as he gave my hand a squeeze and smiled down at me.

'So, erm can we go?' he asked.

'Yeah, sure we can sweetie' she said as she winked. She turned around and started to walk towards the door, blatantly swaying her hips as she went.

I looked up at Edward and he was looking at me with his eyebrows raised shaking his head. I smiled and he leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

'So, how'd you get locked in here?' the woman asked as we reached the door.

'Erm, I don't really know, we went to the bathroom and when we came out everyone had gone' Edward said walking out the door and stopping just outside.

'Ha, how long you been here?'

'Since about 5' I interjected.

'Oh, I bet you've been bored then eh' she said as she turned and locked the door.

'Actually, it's been lots of fun' Edward said as he looked down at me and winked. I grinned back.

'Oh' obviously not the answer she was hoping for. 'Ok, you're free to go now' she said as she put her hand in her pocket and pulled something out. 'Here' she said handing a little card to Edward. A card with her number on!

'Erm, if we ever get locked in a mall again, we'll be sure to call' Edward said and I couldn't help but laugh.

'Well you don't have to wait until you get locked in a mall to call sweetie' she said as she winked again.

I couldn't believe this girl was coming onto _my_ boyfriend in front of me.

'Well why else would I want to call _you_?' Edward said sarcastically.

'Fine, whatever but you have it, if you change your mind' she said looking me up and down and then smiling at me sarcastically.

'Right well I think we're going to be off now, me and my _girlfriend_ would like to thank you for your help tonight' he said and I couldn't help but smile.

We turned and walked away from her, towards Edwards Volvo. He let go of my hand for a moment and ripped the card in two before throwing it to the ground. He then wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me into his side.

'How rude was that, she was totally flirting with you even though she obviously knew I was your girlfriend' I said looking up at Edward.

He didn't say anything he just looked at me and smiled.

'What?' I asked curiously.

'Nothing, I just love hearing you be called my girlfriend, it sounds good!'

I smiled. 'Well I like being called your girlfriend, it_ feels_ good'

He grinned and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

When we reached the car, Edward held the passenger door open for me and I climbed in, a lot more gracefully than I had earlier in the day. He shut the door and walked around the front of the car.

When he was sitting next to me he quickly fastened his seatbelt and drove out of the parking lot heading towards my house.

We arrived at my house about 10 minutes later due to his maniac driving.

When he pulled into my drive and turned the engine off, he quickly got out of the car and opened my door for me.

'Thank you' I said as I took the hand he held out for me.

We walked to the front door hand in hand and Edward spoke when we were standing on the porch.

'So is your dad going to be the first to know?' he asked.

'Erm, yeah I guess' I said knowing Charlie would have to find out sooner or later.

'Let's go then' He said as he gently squeezed my hand.

I smiled at him and then let myself in.

'Dad?' I called.

'Bella!' He replied as he came out of the living room. He quickly glanced at Edward and then at our intertwined hands, then at me.

'Dad, this is Edward' I informed him.

'Hello Edward' Charlie said whilst looking him up and down.

'Hello Mr. Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you' Edward said politely.

'Erm, he's…he's my boyfriend dad' I said.

Charlie's eyes widened for a moment, but they quickly went back to how they were before, slightly squinted at Edward.

'Boyfriend? Well you kept that one quiet Bella'

'Yeah, well we've not been dating for long dad' I told him.

'Right, well, I suppose I'm glad you told me' he said.

I smiled at him and then gave him a quick hug.

He cleared his throat; Charlie wasn't used to showing affection, and patted me awkwardly on the back.

'So, Bella, how'd you manage to get locked in a mall?' he said.

'Erm, well I'm not completely sure, but I'll fill you in when I get back we're already late for Alice's party'

'Alright then, you better go get changed then kiddo' he said as he started to walk back into the living room.

'Right, I won't be long; will you be ok down here?' I asked Edward.

'I'll be fine' he grinned his breathtaking crooked smile at me and quickly kissed my forehead.

I quickly ran up the stairs managing, for once, to not fall over. I ran into my room and grabbed the dress off the wardrobe and laid it on my bed, before taking off the clothes I was wearing. I slipped the blue fabric over my head and quickly did the side zip up, nipping my skin as I did.

'Ow' I whispered to myself.

I then walked to the bathroom and redid my hair, retouched my makeup, and brushed my teeth.

I returned to my room and slipped the dreaded heels on my feet. I grabbed my purse and a small cardigan and walked back towards the stairs.

I walked slowly down the stairs, trying my hardest not to trip, but not succeeding, I slipped but I managed to grab hold of the banister before I had made it down more than 2 steps.

Edward appeared just as I got to the bottom.

He gently put a finger under my chin and lifted my face up to his. He looked into my eyes for a few seconds, sighed and then smiled at me.

'What?' I asked smiling back at him.

'You really are beautiful Bella'

I felt myself blush as Edward placed a kiss on my cheek.

'Ready to go?' he asked.

'Yep, just gotta say bye to my dad' I said as I walked into the living room.

Charlie looked up from the game he was watching.

'You now going Bella?' He asked.

'Yeah, see you later dad' I smiled and was about to turn away.

'Bella?' He said and I quickly turned to face him.

'Yeah dad?'

'You look lovely' He smiled and blushed slightly.

'Thank you dad, see ya' I waved and walked back out into the hall where Edward was waiting.

'Ok?' he asked.

'Let's go!'

* * *

**A/N Hey hope you enjoyed this chapter, please give me some reviews of what you think, Thanks :D**

**Next chapter up sooon as possible!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter :D Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 6

The drive to Edward's house took about half an hour, in my truck it probably would have taken about 2 hours.

We pulled into the drive and parked just outside the house. I could hear the low thump of the music and hoped we'd be able to sneak in quietly without Alice noticing.

Once again Edward stepped out of the car and opened my door for me; he then reached behind me and shut it with out letting me move.

'Are you ready for this?' he asked leaning so close to my face I could feel his warm breathe on my face.

'Erm, well Alice can be very scary' I said taking a deep breathe.

He leaned in closer and placed his hands on the car behind me, either side of my head. He pressed against me, forcing my back to press against the car.

'Don't worry, I'll be there' he whispered in my ear, sending shivers up my spine.

He then kissed the hollow below my ear softly and planted little kisses along my jaw until he paused at the edge of my lips. He took my face in his hands and kissed me until I was dizzy. He pulled away breathing heavily and leaned his forehead against mine smiling.

He let go of my face and ran his hands down the length of my arms until he got to my hands and weaved his fingers in mine.

'Do we have to go in; can't we just stay here and do this?' I said grinning.

'I wish we could, believe me, but Alice would actually kill us' he said.

I sighed, 'Ok, let's go then' I said as he let go of one of my hands and started towards the house.

When we got closer I could hear that the music was quite loud inside, and it sounded as if there were lots of people inside. I really hoped Alice would be too busy to notice us come in.

Edward opened the door and the noise came crashing out. We stepped in and closed the door quickly. There must have been about 70 people in the large lounge.

Edward quickly pulled me through the crowd of dancing people into the kitchen which was relatively quiet. I could still hear the loud music but I could easily hear Edward speaking.

'Phew, I think we made it' he said sweeping his forehead with the back of his hand dramatically.

I laughed.

Edward said that just a little too soon.

'_Where the hell have you been_?' a high pitched voice shouted from behind us making us both jump.

We both turned quickly to see Alice standing there with her hands on her hips, tapping her toe impatiently waiting for an answer.

'Alice, we have a perfectly good excuse' Edward said quickly.

'Oh yeah, well I'm waiting, and don't bother lying to me Edward, don't try telling me you got locked in a mall or something ridiculous like that'

Me and Edward looked at each other and burst out laughing.

'Alice, you're probably not gonna believe me now, but that is exactly what happened' I interjected.

'Oh yeah I'm sure…Oh my god!' She almost screamed as she had noticed our intertwined hands.

She looked from me, to Edward and then back to me.

'Are you two…?' she said pointing at us.

I smiled and nodded.

'We sure are Alice' Edward said grinning.

'Ahhhhhhhh' Alice screamed and pulled us both into a hug. 'I'm so happy for you, when did this happen?' she asked releasing us from her hold.

'Today, when we were waiting to be rescued from the mall' I said.

'Oh, did you _actually_ get locked in a mall?' she asked skeptically.

'We did Alice, I swear' Edward said crossing his heart.

'Oh, ok' she said narrowing her eyes at us.

'Cross my heart, Alice' I said trying to assure her it was the truth.

'Ok, ok' she said quickly.

'Oh here Alice, I've got your present' I said delving into my bag to get the necklace. 'I'm sorry I didn't have time to wrap it'

'Oh, that's ok' she said as she took the small paper bag I was holding out to her. She pulled out the necklace and let out a little squeal.

'Oh Bella, it's gorgeous, thank you so much' she said pulling me into another hug.

'It's ok, I thought it suited you' I said smiling.

'Here help me put it on' she said turning around and lifting her perfectly styled hair away from her neck.

I dropped Edwards hand and he pouted at me. I smiled at him and turned to fasten the necklace around Alice's dainty neck.

'There ya go' I said to Alice as I placed my hand back in Edward's, making him grin.

'Ok, Bella lets go party!' She said grabbing my other hand pulling me, and Edward along with her.

We walked back into the 'party room' and Alice dragged me to the middle of the dance floor. I felt my cheeks becoming red as I thought about dancing.

'I'm just gonna go and get a drink Bella, you want one, love?' I heard Edward sort of shout-whisper in my ear.

'Yeah, please' I said turning to face him. He quickly kissed the top of my head before disappearing back the way we came.

'Come on Bella, let's dance!' Alice said as she grabbed my hand and turned me back round, so I was facing her again. She started to dance and sing and I just sort of stood there and shuffled back and forth. I hate to think of the damage I could cause if I moved too much.

After a few minutes though, I kind of got into it, I started to move a little more as Alice held both my hands and danced with me.

A few songs later, Edward came back. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and laid his head on my shoulder.

'Are you having a good time beautiful?' he asked.

'Yeah, even better now your back' I said over my shoulder.

Just then the song finished and a slow song came on. Alice let go of my hands and told me she was going to look for Jasper, her boyfriend.

I turned to face Edward and he pulled me close to him, I lay my head on his chest as we swayed gently to the music.

'Hey' I said suddenly remembering something. 'Weren't you supposed to be getting me a drink' I pulled back from his chest to look at his face.

'I got you a drink; I just didn't bring it to you' he said grinning his crooked smile.

'What?' I asked confused.

'It's in my room' he said winking.

'Why would you put it in your room?' I asked.

'So you'd come up there, and we'd be alone' he explained.

'Ooh sneaky' I said taking his hand. 'Let's go then, I'm _really thirsty_' I grinned.

He pulled me hurriedly towards the staircase and we fought our way through all the people standing there.

Finally we got to the third floor where Edward's room was located. It was quiet up here; all I could here was the low thumping of the beat from the music.

We walked down the hallway and Edward opened the door.

I walked in and shut the door behind me. Though I'd been in the Cullen house many a time, I'd never been to Edward's room.

It was a large room with a wall sized window facing out into the woods. There were lots of CD's scattered around the room, and I noticed a music book sitting on the desk.

I walked over to it and picked it up. It was full of music to be played on a piano. I turned back to Edward and held the book up.

'Do you play?' I asked.

'Erm, yeah' he said.

'Well I never knew that, I'd love to hear it' I said

'Sure, I'll play for you one day' he said smiling as he walked over to me. He took the book out of my hands and replaced it with his hand.

He pulled me over to the black sofa and sat me down with him.

He wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me into his side and I laid my head on his shoulder.

'Erm, Bella there's kind of a reason I wanted to bring you up here' he said.

I looked up at him quizzically.

He looked down at me and smiled.

'What is it?' I asked.

'Well, it's just that, well I know we haven't been dating for long at all, but I really just want you to know'

'Want me to know what?' I asked as my eyebrows furrowed together.

'That, well I think that…I' he stuttered reminding me of earlier just before he told me he thought that I was beautiful.

'What is it Edward? You know you can tell me' I urged him to continue.

'Well Bella' He started again, whilst rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 'I think I, no, I know that…' He took a deep breathe. 'I love you' he said quickly, blushing.

I grinned. I didn't even have to think about my answer, I just automatically replied.

'I love you too Edward' I said.

And it was the truth, I really did love Edward, I'd never felt this way about anyone. It felt like I'd been with him for years rather than hours.

'You do? I mean it wasn't sure if it was too soon to say it, but I've been feeling like this for a while, even before today' he informed me.

'Yes, I do, I love you Edward' I said grinning.

'I love you too' He said as he leaned in and kissed me, leaving me breathless.

* * *

**A/N Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please give me some reviews on what you think. **

**Also if you have any ideas, or something you'd like to happen in the story please let me know! :D**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry I took so long to update, Ive been pretty busy. This chapters not great it's kind of just a filler. Anyway hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 7

I must have fallen asleep not long after the 'I love you' conversation because when I woke up the next morning I was still on the couch in Edward's arms.

I shot up realizing it was light outside, I'd stayed the whole night.

Crap, what was Charlie gonna say?!

I quickly, and reluctantly, untangled myself from Edward's arms and jumped up.

I was just about to slip my shoes on when I felt something touch my hand.

I turned around and Edward was sitting up on the couch, a little blurry eyed. His hand was stretched out in front of him holding onto mine.

'Bella, what are you doing?' he asked his voice deep from sleep.

'I gotta go Edward, I stayed the whole night, Charlie's gonna kill me!' I exclaimed.

'Bella, love, calm down! I called Charlie last night, and told him you'd fallen asleep. I told him you'd sleep here, in Alice's room obviously, and I'd bring you back today' He explained.

I let out a breathe I didn't realize I was holding and smiled at Edward.

He dropped my hand and opened his arms for me to join him. I quickly accepted and sat down on his lap. His arms encircled me and I rested my head against his chest. His fingers ran up and down my back soothingly.

We sat there for a while, until mine and Edwards stomach's started to grumble.

'Breakfast time!' He exclaimed.

I jumped off his lap and pulled him up with me.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards the door.

We had just landed on the second floor when Emmett, Edwards brother, came out of his room yawning.

'Hey Edward, Bella' he said rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand.

'Hey Emmett' I replied and Edward simply nodded.

'Ooh, you two have been up there all night, what_ have_ you been doing, eh?' he said as he winked.

I could feel my cheeks reddening as I blushed insanely.

'What do you _think_ we were doing?' Edward asked.

'Well…' Emmett started before Edward cut him off.

'Because whatever you think we were doing, we weren't'

'Oh, so you weren't sleeping then?' he said. 'Because_ that's_ what I thought you were doing'

'Oh shut up Emmett, that's obviously not what you were thinking' Edward said rolling his eyes.

'How do you know, you're not a mind reader!' Emmett exclaimed.

'Emmett, you don't have to be a mind reader to know what _you're_ thinking about' Edward replied.

'Hey, that's not _all_ I think about!' Emmett protested.

'Right well whatever, were going to get some food' Edward said as he pulled me towards the stairs.

'I'm sorry about him' Edward said as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

'It's alright, I know what Emmett's like' I replied giggling.

He laughed and suddenly leaned down and kissed me.

'Erm thanks' I said when we parted and smiled up at him.

'Any time' He said and quickly pecked my lips.

We ate breakfast with Alice, and their parents, Esme and Carlisle.

Alice talked about the party and moaned at us a little for missing so much of it, while Esme and Carlisle wanted to know all about our night locked in the mall.

After breakfast Edward drove me home.

When we pulled into the drive Edward quickly jumped out to get my door for me.

'You know, you don't have to do that every time I get out of the car' I explained as I climbed out of the seat.

'I know I don't have to, but I want to' He said grinning as he held his hand out for me.

I took it immediately and smiled when he wound his fingers through mine.

When I got to the porch, I unlocked the door and turned to Edward.

'Do you wanna come in, doesn't look like Charlie's here' I said nodding my head towards the empty space on the drive where his cruiser was normally parked.

'Sure' he said quickly.

When we got inside I kicked the shoes off my feet and started to walk upstairs. I needed to check my emails to see if Renee, my mum, had sent one. She worried when I didn't reply straight away.

I stopped when I got halfway up the stairs and realized Edward was still standing at the bottom.

'Edward are you coming?' I asked as I turned to face him.

'Oh sure' he said as if he'd been waiting for my permission.

He quickly walked up the stairs and I turned just when he reached me.

I went into my room and turned on the computer.

I sat at the desk waiting for it to load up.

I was facing the computer screen so I jumped when Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

'Sorry, I seem to have a knack for making you jump Bella' he apologized while planting a kiss on my neck.

I turned my head to reply but his face was closer than I thought. He looked into my eyes and smiled before kissing me.

After a few moments I had to break away to breathe.

'It's alright, you always seem to be able to make it up to me' I said grinning.

'Well, good' he said smiling my favourite crooked smile.

He leaned his head on my shoulder and I turned back to the computer.

I answered the two emails I had from Renee and the turned the computer off.

We spent the rest of the day just watching some old movies.

It was 4:30 when the phone rang. It was Jessica.

'Oh hey Jess' I said once she's told me it was her.

'Hey Bella, you managed to get out of the mall then' she asked.

'Yeah I did, thanks' I replied.

'Anyway, you still up for a movie tonight?'

'Oh, I thought you were in Seattle this weekend' I asked.

'Yeah I am but I could meet you in Port Angeles, it won't take me long to get there' she explained.

I really didn't feel like going to see a movie tonight, I'd rather just stay with Edward, but I remembered saying on Friday that I'd go and I felt kind of bad saying no.

'Erm sure why not' I said reluctantly.

'Great, did you want to meet at the movie theatre at about 7?' she asked.

'Sure, do you know if Angela is going?' I asked.

'Yeah she is, I'm gonna text her after I'm done on here and let her know times and stuff, she said she'd pick you up if you were going, so you want me to tell her to pick you up at about 6?' she asked.

'Yeah sounds good' I tried to sound enthusiastic.

'Ok Bella, see you later then'

'Bye Jess' I said as I put the phone down.

I turned to Edward with a pout.

'What's wrong?' he asked looking concerned.

'I agreed to go to a movie with Jess and Angela tonight, you don't mind do you?' I asked quickly.

He looked at me for a second and then chuckled.

'Bella, you don't have to ask my permission'

'I know, I was just making sure' I said.

'Well it's nice of you to ask love, but don't feel you need to worry about me when you're making plans with your friends' he said bringing his hand to cup my cheek.

'Ok' I said simply.

'Don't get me wrong I'll miss you…like crazy' he said kissing my forehead.

'But I can always come and see you tomorrow?' he said it was a mix of a statement and a question.

'Of course you can' I said quickly.

'What time you going anyway?' he asked.

'Erm, Angela's picking me up at 6' I told him.

'Well then we still have an hour and a half' he said grinning.

'Yeah you're right' I said standing on my tiptoes and kissing him.

* * *

**Like I said just a filler chapter, not great!**

**Anyway I Hope you enjoyed it! please give me some reviews on what you think! :D**

**I promise to update sooner this time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! So heres the next chapter...again its not my greatest but I promise to try to make the nxt one a lot better! Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything!**

**BTW I really do appreciate all the reviews you give me, so thank you sooo much!**

* * *

Chapter 8

It was five to six and Edward had just left. I missed him like crazy already; even after spending the entire day with him.

Angela pulled up outside and honked the horn. I quickly got up from the sofa where I had been sitting and grabbed my bag from the stair banister.

I locked the door and ran to Angela's car, as it was raining.

'Hey Ange' I said as I slid into the passenger seat and did up my seatbelt.

'Hey Bella, I see you got out of the mall, I'm really sorry I couldn't help you' she apologized.

'Yeah I did, oh don't worry about it, Charlie helped us' I explained.

'Us?' she asked as she pulled out of the drive.

'Erm yeah, me and Edward' I smiled as I said his name.

'Edward? As in _Edward Cullen_?' she asked

'Yeah, that's the one' I said grinning.

'I didn't realize you two were friends' she said smiling.

'Were not' I said simply.

Angela looked at me confused.

'Were more than that now' I said as I blushed a little.

Angela took her eyes from the road for a second and looked at me with wide eyes and a huge grin on her face.

She quickly turned her attention back to the road before talking.

'Oh my gosh Bella, are you trying to tell me that _your dating Edward Cullen_!' she asked loudly while shooting me quick glances.

'Yeah' I said simply.

'What?! How, when?' she fired the questions at me.

'Yesterday night, we got locked in the mall, and we talked' I explained.

'So he told you that he liked you?' she asked.

'Yeah and I told him that I liked him too' I replied.

'I didn't know you liked him Bella' she said.

'Well to be honest now I don't' I said the confused look returning to her face. 'I don't like him, I love him' I explained.

She grinned. 'Wow, really?'

'Yeah I mean I know we haven't been dating for long at all, but I've never felt this way about anyone, I'm just so happy when I'm with him, and when he's away from me I miss him loads. Like now I spent the whole day with him today and he only left just before you came round but I already miss him like crazy'

I took a breath.

'And even though we've only been dating for like a day, I really can't imagine my life without him in it' I said honestly.

'Wow' Angela said simply. 'Does he know you feel like this?' she asked.

'Well I think so, he knows I love him, and I know he loves me' I said smiling.

'Well that's great Bella, I'm so happy for you' she said reaching over and patting my arm.

'Thanks'

'You know maybe I should try and get myself locked in a mall with Ben' she said laughing.

'Yeah, well it worked for me' I said laughing with her. 'You still haven't told Ben you like him then?' I asked.

'No, I don't know if I should Bella, I really don't think he feels the same way' she said as the corner of her lips turned down into a small frown.

'Ange, you're a great girl and he'd be a fool to not like you, just tell him, if he says no, which I doubt he will, we can always throw stuff at him' I said nudging her arm and laughing.

She laughed too. 'You really think I should go for it Bella?' she asked seriously.

'Of course you should he's probably just too scared to tell you if he likes you' I said encouragingly.

'Thanks Bella' she said as she put a disc in the CD player and started to sing along.

As the second song of the CD had just started I pulled my phone from my bag and started to write a text.

_I love you x_ It said. I quickly sent it to Edward and put my phone back in my bag.

A few minutes later my phone beeped telling me I had a reply.

_From: Edward _

_I love you more! _

_P.S I miss you loads!!!! xxx_

I smiled to myself and started to reply.

'Edward?' Angela asked looking at the huge smile that was planted on my face.

'Yep' I said.

She laughed and turned back to the road.

_Impossible! _

_Miss you more!!!! xxx _I text back.

After a few minutes he replied.

_From: Edward_

_I doubt that! _

_Have fun at the movie baby! _

_I'll see you tomorrow_

_Love you lots and lots and lots! xxx_

The grin that spread across my face now reached from ear to ear.

'Wow Bella, you really like him don't you?' she said as we pulled into the movie car park.

'A lot!' I replied simply.

When we found a space, Angela parked and we made a quick dash through the rain to the theatre.

When we got inside we found Jess waiting near the candy counter.

'Hey Bella, Ange' she grinned walking over to us.

'Hey Jess' we both replied at the same time.

'So what you guys wanna see?' she asked.

'I don't mind' I said as Angela shrugged.

We finally decided on Marley and Me.

It was great but really sad and we all ended up crying at the end.

After the movie we said our goodbyes to Jessica and walked back to Angela's truck.

She dropped me off outside my house and said she'd see me on Monday.

Once I was inside I walked to the living room to see Charlie with his feet up on the table eating some pizza.

'Oh hey Bella, you have fun at your movie?'

I'd written Charlie a note earlier before I'd left to tell him where I'd be.

'Yeah it was good thanks' I said taking off my coat and hanging it on the rack.

'Good, you want some pizza?' he asked offering me the box with 2 slices left.

'No thanks, I ate at the cinema' I said remembering the yummy nachos we had.

'You sure?' he said taking one of the slices of pizza for himself.

'Yeah, I think I'm just gonna head to bed actually dad, I'm pretty tired' I said.

'Ok sleep tight Bells' he said.

I walked upstairs and grabbed my toiletry bag from my room.

I went to the bathroom and had a quick shower. When I'd finished I put on my old sweats and brushed my teeth.

I walked back to my room and climbed into my bed snuggling up in my quilt.

I could feel a breeze on my back and I turned over to see that my window was open.

Did I leave that open?

I quickly got up and closed it before running back to the warmth of my bed.

Just as I was drifting off I heard a quiet sound which sounded like a squeaky floorboard on the other side of my room.

My eyes shot open and I slowly turned over onto my back so I could see. As I lifted my head slowly above the quilt, I gasped as I saw a man standing by my window.

His head quickly moved to look at me when he heard my gasp.

I quickly shot out of my bed, but before I could get away his arm shot out and grabbed my hand.

I tried to scream but his hand quickly covered my mouth and he shushed me.

As he did this he stepped closer to me so I could see his face and I muffled out another gasp!

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it :D please leave me some reviews on what you think :D **

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I possibly can!**


	9. Chapter 9

****

Hey! I reached over a 100 reviews and i just wanted to say a big thankyou to everyone who reviews :D it really does mean a lot to me :D

**Anyway heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters!**

* * *

Chapter 9

I grabbed his hand and pulled it away from my mouth.

'Edward! What are you doing here?' I whispered loudly.

'I came to see you' he whispered back with a look on his face that said duh!

'So you snuck in my window?' I accused.

'Well yeah' he said rubbing the back of neck nervously.

'How did you get up here?' I asked.

'I climbed the tree outside' he said before adding 'I didn't scare you did I?' he asked with a worried look on his face.

I smiled 'Yes! But what did you expect when I wake up and see a strange man in my room'

'I'm sorry Bella I didn't really think it through; I just wanted to see you' he said with an apologetic look on his face. 'I can go...' he started to say before I cut him off.

'NO!' I said a little too loudly.

He chuckled quietly. 'Ok, ok I'll stay, but you kind of need to be quiet, your fathers downstairs and I don't think he'll be too pleased to find your boyfriend in your room when your supposed to be sleeping'

'Right yeah Charlie, sorry' I whispered. 'And I'm glad you're staying because I've missed you' I said smiling at him.

'I've missed you too' He said pulling me into a hug.

I leaned against his chest and let out a sigh of contentment.

'Hey, how long have you been in here?' I asked pulling away from his chest and looking into his eyes.

'Not long, I got in here while you were showering' he said.

'I didn't see you when I came in though' I said.

'Yeah…I err, hid in your closet' he blushed.

I laughed. 'You know I should probably be freaked out that you snuck in my room and hid in my closet'

'Yeah you probably should, I feel like a right freak, climbing into innocent girls rooms and hiding in their closets' he said.

'Girls room_s_, closet_s_' I exaggerated the s'. 'How many girls rooms have you snuck in?' I asked looking at him with raised eyebrows.

'Oh you're the first, I don't normally do things like this'

'Well I'm glad, but I think you _should_ get used to doing things like this' I said.

'Oh really, why's that then?' he said flashing me his crooked grin.

'Because…' I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. 'I like it' I whispered in his ear.

'Well in that case I may take to doing it every night' he said.

'Well I'm not gonna argue with that' I replied.

'Hey! You've been in my room for what exactly…' I paused to quickly glance back at the clock. '…10 minutes and you haven't kissed me yet' I said putting on a hurt face and pouting.

'Oh, well I'll have to sort that right away' he said smiling his gorgeous smile and leaning down towards me.

Then his lips crashed down on mine and he kissed me urgently. It wasn't gentle, but it was sweet. My hands knotted themselves in his gorgeous messy hair and his hands were on the small of my back pulling me closer to him.

I started to walk backwards and soon collided with the bed. I fell backwards and Edward fell on top of me.

I felt him smile into the kiss before he pulled away.

'Aw, why'd you stop?' I said with a pout.

'Because I'm pretty sure I just heard Charlie on the stairs' He said as he quickly jumped up off of me.

'Crap, get back in the closet' I whispered loudly and motioned to him to return to the closet.

He laughed and quickly scurried into the closet shutting the door softly behind him.

I quickly lay down on my side pulling my cover up to my shoulders and closed my eyes.

I heard Charlie open my door and whisper:

'Night Bells' before closing the door quietly.

I quickly sat up and waited for Edward to join me again.

After a few seconds Edward appeared with a huge smirk on his face.

'What is _this?_' he said holding up a piece of fabric whilst trying to hold in a laugh.

'I dunno, I can't see' I said squinting through the darkness to see what he was holding.

He stepped closer stepping into the light being let in from the streetlight outside.

I gasped and jumped towards him trying to grab it out of his hand.

I was too slow; he raised his hand in the air so I couldn't reach it.

'What is it Bella' He asked innocently.

'It's just a blanket' I said as my cheeks turned scarlet.

'Oh really, then why does it have Bella's blankie, do not touch, written on the side, in what looks like _your _writing' He said grinning.

'Fine, it was my blankie, but it's not like I still use it' I added quickly. Telling just a little white lie. I did still use it sometimes when I needed comforting, but I wasn't about to tell Edward_ that_.

Not that I would have to, my cheeks gave me away as they turned a deeper red.

'Oh really then why are you blushing?' he teased raising his hand higher when I tried jumping to catch it.

'Because, it's embarrassing' I exclaimed as I jumped again.

I realized Edward wasn't going to give it to me so I changed tactics.

'Please Edward baby, can I have it' I pouted.

'Aw Bella, that's not fair' He said lowering his hand a little. I took my chance and lunged for it, knocking Edward over in the process.

I landed on top of him both of us gripping the blanket.

'Edward, please let go' I pleaded.

'What do I get in return?' He asked with a cheeky smile.

'What do you want?' I asked.

He leaned forward so that his mouth was at my ear.

'You' he whispered sending shivers down my spine.

'You already have me, silly' I said smiling.

'You know what I mean Bella' he said.

'Do I? I'm not really sure what you're talking about Edward' I said teasing him.

'Bella just kiss me' he said firmly.

I didn't want to give in, but kissing Edward was not something I wanted to pass up, so I obliged, although it was just a peck.

'Aw Bella, come on' He said pouting.

'Give up Mr. Blankie and I'll kiss you properly' I said stubbornly.

His lips curled up at the corner and he suddenly burst out laughing, as quietly as he could.

'What?' I asked confused.

'Mr.…Blankie' he said between laughs. '…it has a name' he added.

'Hmm' I said stubbornly as I stuck my nose in the air dramatically and got up off of him.

I stomped over to my bed and sat there with my arms folded and legs crossed.

He stopped laughing and looked over to me. He got up still smiling and started to walk over to me.

'I'm sorry Bella' he said apologetically although I could tell he was trying to hold in his laugh.

I didn't say anything I just turned away from him.

'Aw, come on Bella, it was pretty funny' He said walking over and sitting down on the bed next to me.

'Bella, please talk to me' he pleaded as he put his finger under my chin and turned my face to look at him. 'I'm sorry…really I am' He said sincerely.

How was I supposed to stay mad with a guy like Edward?

'Ok I'll forgive you…this once' I said giving him a little smile.

'Great' He said with a brilliant smile.

Then I leaned towards him and kissed him with as much passion as I could.

After a few minutes I pulled away due to lack of oxygen.

'Wow' he said opening his eyes. 'Maybe I should get you mad more often' He joked.

Just as I was about to answer I yawned involuntarily.

'Aw are you tired baby?' he asked reaching over and cupping my face in his hand, stroking my cheek soothingly with his thumb.

'A little' I said as I yawned again.

'Come on, you need some sleep' he said as he dropped his hand from my cheek and pulled my quilt back, waited for me to lie down before tucking the cover around me.

He kissed my forehead and was about to turn away when I grabbed his hand.

'Edward, will you stay with me please?' I asked.

'If you want me to my angel' he said giving my fingers a squeeze.

'Of course I do' I said pulling him towards me. 'Lay down then' I said as I shuffled over and made some room for him.

'Ok boss' he said as he chuckled.

He lay down next to me and I snuggled up to him laying my head on his chest. He gently stroked my hair as he hummed to himself quietly.

'Edward?' I said opening my eyes and looking up at him.

'Yes, my love?' he asked.

'I love you' I said simply.

'I love you too' he smiled as he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

'Sleep tight angel' he whispered and I fell asleep dreaming of Edward.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! please leave some reviews on what you think :D **

**Update as soon as poss! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Sorry i took so long to update, i've been pretty busy! **

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! I really appreciate it! So thankyou :D **

**Anyway hope you enoy this chapter :D **

* * *

Chapter 10

I woke up to find the sun shining through the window, very rare for forks.

I smiled to myself as I remembered Edward sneaking in my room last night.

Remembering Edward I reached out and searched for him with my hand. I couldn't find him so I opened my eyes to look.

He wasn't here. I groaned to myself and sat up.

I ran my hand through my knotted hair before resting it on the pillow where Edward had laid.

My hand landed on a piece of paper that was lying on top of the pillow, my name was written on the front.

I picked it up and unfolded it to reveal Edward's perfect writing.

_Bella, my love, _

_I didn't want you to get in trouble with your father so I left early just incase_

_But don't worry I'll be back later, quicker than you know_

_Miss you already _

_Love you!_

_Love, Edward x _

_P.S I didn't realize you sleep talk ; ) _

I felt my self blush as I read the last part about sleep talking. I knew I did it my mum had told me several times that she'd heard me, I just hoped I hadn't said anything too embarrassing in front of Edward.

I folded the note back up and placed it in my drawer next to the bed.

I got up, showered, and dressed before walking downstairs to get breakfast.

Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table eating toast when I walked in.

'Morning dad' I said walking to the cupboard to get some cereals.

'Morning Bells' he replied looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

I went to the fridge to get milk for my cereal when I saw the leftover pizza from the night before. This reminded me that I hadn't made Charlie dinner for two nights now, I would definitely have to make him something nice tonight.

'Hey, Dad I'll make dinner tonight' I informed him.

'Oh Bells, you sure? You don't have to, I can always order pizza' he said.

'Dad I'm sure, I want to. Plus you have had pizza for the past two nights' I said joining him at the table.

'Ok Bells' He said as he looked at his watch. 'Well I better be off I don't wanna be late' He said getting up and placing the plate he had his toast on into the sink

'You got anything planned for today?' He asked as he shrugged on his jacket.

'Erm yeah, Edwards gonna come over' I said.

'Right, Edward, it going alright for you kids?' he asked.

'It's going great dad' I said with a grin.

'Well that's good' He said simply. 'I'll see you later Bells' he added as he walked out the door.

'Bye Dad' I said, not quite sure if he heard me.

I shrugged to myself and finished my breakfast.

When I finished I washed the dishes and decided to do some laundry whilst waiting for Edward.

I got all the laundry from my bedroom and the bathroom and brought it down to the laundry room which was right at the back of the house.

I was loading the machine when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist making me jump.

I dropped the washing and turned to face Edward.

'Hey' he said casually. 'I did knock, I guess you didn't hear me all the way back here' he said.

He didn't give me chance to answer him as he grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me hard. It was amazing. I leaned into him, once again my hands roamed to his hair pulling him closer to me.

He pulled away after a few minutes, both of us breathing heavily and leaned his forehead against mine.

'Hey' was all I could say.

He chuckled lightly before pecking my lips again.

'I missed you' he said tucking a loose bit of hair behind my ear.

'I missed you too' I agreed sliding my hands out of his hair down to his hands twisting my fingers in between his and smiling.

He squeezed my fingers and gave me a grin back.

After a few minutes of a comfortable silence looking into each others eyes I realized I had laundry to do.

'I better finish the laundry' I said and reluctantly untangled my hands from his.

'I'll help you' He offered bending down to pick up the laundry I'd dropped.

He helped me with the laundry and once we had finished we went up to my room to do homework.

'Hey Edward?' I asked looking up from my math homework.

'Yes, my angel?' He replied from the rocking chair. He of course had already finished his homework.

'Erm…you said in your note, that I was sleep talking last night' I said my cheeks starting to burn.

He grinned back. 'Yes' he said.

'Well I just wondered what I was saying' I said my cheeks getting redder by the second.

'Well…' he said getting up from the rocking chair and walking over to join me on the bed.

He took my hand in his and started to trace patterns on my palm.

'First you started mumbling something about…' he coughed trying, not very well, to hide a laugh. '…Mr. Blankie'

My cheeks got _even_ redder, which must have been nearly impossible.

I put my head in my hands and mumbled 'oh god'

After a couple a minutes I looked up and urged Edward to continue.

'And then you said 'stupid Edward'' he looked up from my hand with a smile on his face.

I bit my lip. 'Sorry' I said.

He chuckled and continued. 'Then, you were muttering something about it being ok, I think you were reassuring Mr. Blankie' he laughed. 'You were quiet for a while after that, but after about 20 minutes you sighed and you had a little smile on your face, and when I stroked a bit of hair from your face, you smiled wider and said you loved me' he said flashing me his crooked grin.

I looked at him and smiled. 'Well I do love you' I said simply.

'I know, and I love you too' he said as he leaned in to kiss me.

I pulled back. He looked at me confused, and a little hurt.

'But, you tell anyone about Mr. Blankie, and I will have to kill you' I said trying to keep my face serious.

'Promise' he said crossing his heart with his finger.

'Good' I said and I leaned forward. He responded and his lips met mine. I swear I would never get tired of kissing Edward.

After that Edward helped me finish my homework. When we were done we went back downstairs so I could start dinner for Charlie.

'Hey Edward, can you get me the cheese from the fridge please' I asked as I stirred the meat in the pan. I was making Charlie lasagna.

'Sure thing baby' he said as he got up from the chair he was sat at, watching me, and went to the fridge.

'Here you go' he said handing it to me.

'Thanks sweetie' I said taking it from him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

'You're very welcome' He replied before resuming his place in the chair he was sitting at before.

After I'd finished and the lasagna was put in the oven to cook, I decided I wanted to bake a cake.

Edward decided he wanted to help. Not that he did much helping, he just stood there dipping his finger into the bowl and eating the mixture.

'Mhmm' he said licking his finger clean.

'Edward there's gonna be none left in a minute' I said disapprovingly although watching him was quite funny, he looked like an excited little child.

'But it's so yummy' he said putting his finger in the bowl again. Although instead of eating it this time he wiped it on the end of my nose.

'Hey!' I said dropping the spoon I was holding and glaring at him.

'Sorry, I couldn't resist' he said grinning. 'I've been dying to do it ever since you started'

'Oh, yeah well I've been dying to do this' I said as I put my hand in the bowl before wiping the mixture all over his face.

I laughed as he wiped the mixture from his eyes. Then he looked at me with an evil grin and picked up the spoon from the bowl. He scooped loads of mixture onto the spoon and held it up so that it was aimed at me.

I held my hands up and started to back away from him.

'Edward! Please, I didn't put that much on you' I begged.

He just kept grinning and taking a step forward every time I took one back.

'Please, Edward' I said pouting.

I walked backwards until I hit the counter. I used my hand to feel behind me for something I could use in my defense.

I grabbed a half full bottle which was sitting on the top, I flung it round to use as protection, but I swung it too much and the liquid inside squirted out and went all over Edward.

He gasped and then looked at me shocked. But the crooked grin quickly reappeared.

'Oh you're definitely gonna get it now!'

He quickly threw the spoon forward so that the mixture splattered all over me.

I let out a strange little squealing noise and Edward chuckled.

All of a sudden his arms were round my waist pulling me into his chest.

I wiped my face all over his shirt and he laughed.

Then his lips were at my ear.

'Now were even' he whispered.

Then he leaned down as I stood on my tiptoes and he kissed me. He bent down lower for a second and tightened his grip around my waist before picking me up so that we were on the same level.

I smiled into the kiss and I felt him do the same.

My hands locked around his neck and I pulled his face closer to mine deepening the kiss.

We carried on like this for a few minutes until we heard someone clear their throat loudly behind us.

Edward quickly put me down and I turned to see Charlie standing there looking a little uncomfortable.

'Erm hi dad' I said my cheeks flaming.

'Hi chief Swan' Edward said politely though his cheeks were nearly as red as mine.

'Hey kids' he said.

'Erm dinners gonna be ready, in a few minutes' I informed him.

'Great, I'm just going to go and put the game on' He said quickly turning on his heels and walking to the living room. I could tell he was glad to get out of there.

'Well that was…erm awkward' Edward said although he had a grin on his face.

'Just a little' I said laughing.

'Anyway, my gorgeous, I have to go home now because my family wants to have some sort of family meal, they do it every Sunday'

'Oh' I said pouting.

'But…' He said pulling me into a hug.

He kissed the top of my head and then his lips were once again at my ear.

'…I'll be back tonight' he whispered.

I looked up at him and smiled.

'If you want me to of course' he added.

'I'll always want you' I said leaning my head against at his chest.

'As I will always want you' he said kissing my forehead.

I smiled into his chest.

Just then Edwards mobile vibrated in his pocket.

He sighed, but pulled it out and answered it.

'Hello?' he said.

I heard someone say something on the other end. It sounded like Alice.

'Yes Alice, I'm now leaving' he replied.

I was right it was Alice.

'Ok, ok! Bye' He said as he flipped his phone shut.

'Ok I've really gotta go now, Alice said so' he said sarcastically.

I laughed and he grabbed my hand, and started walking to the front door.

When we got to the porch he quickly bent down and pecked my lips.

'I'll see you later?' He asked.

'You better' I said and he smiled.

'I miss you already' he said as he lifted our still entwined fingers to stroke my cheek with the back of his hand.

'Me too' I agreed.

'Love you' He said dropping his hand and loosening his fingers from mine.

'And I love you' I said standing on my tiptoes and kissing his cheek.

He grinned.

'I'll be back later' he stated.

'I'll be waiting' I told him and watched him run through the rain to his car.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D please review and tell me what you think. **

**I'll try to upsate sooner this time! x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey...Im so sorry about the wait, i've kind of had a bit of writers block and i've also been quite busy. **

**This chapters kind of a filler.**

**Anyway here it is i hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Edward did come back that night. He stayed with me until I fell asleep but he wasn't there when I woke up, though I knew he wouldn't be. He'd told me he'd be leaving early so he could go home and get ready for school.

After I'd had a shower and gotten dressed I went back to my room to grab my bag. I was putting my math book into my bag when I noticed Edward's jumper on the rocking chair. He took it off last night because he'd gotten too hot, and he must have forgotten it this morning.

I walked over to it and picked it up. It smelt like Edward, which made me smile. I was feeling a little chilly so I slipped it over my head and rolled the sleeves up so that my hands were visible.

I walked downstairs and threw my bag on the couch before walking to the kitchen to get breakfast.

Charlie had already left for work so I was all alone. I glanced at the clock and realized that I was running a little late so I just grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard and downed a glass of orange juice.

I made my way back to the living room and picked my bag up. I undone my granola bar halfway and shoved the unwrapped part into my mouth, leaving the covered part hanging out of my mouth, before pulling the keys from my bag. I walked backwards out of the door shutting it behind me. I locked the door and turned around, only to bump into someone. I looked up and was met with two beautiful green eyes and a crooked grin.

'Edward!' I said around the granola bar which was still shoved in my mouth.

He grinned wider and raised his eyebrows at me.

'What _are_ you doing?' he asked chuckling.

'Erm…running late' I explained as I took a bite of the granola bar before taking it out of my mouth.

He looked at his watch and looked up at me confused.

'It's not that late Bella' he stated.

I grabbed his arm and looked at his watch to see if the clock in the kitchen was wrong. It wasn't, it was almost 8:30.

'Its 8:30 Edward!' I told him.

'Yeah, it only takes ten minute to get to school' he said.

'Yeah, if you have a shiny Volvo' I stated.

He turned to look at my truck and the turned back to face me whilst laughing.

'Bella, it wouldn't have to be a Volvo, anything would go faster than that' He said pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

'Hey! Leave my truck alone, it cant help being old' I said defensively.

'Well then, maybe you better let it have a rest today and I'll drive you' he offered.

'If you insist' I replied knowing I would be early if I went with Edward. Obviously that wasn't the only reason I wanted to go with him.

'I do' He said grinning before leaning down and giving me a quick kiss. I pouted when he pulled away after only a few seconds.

He laughed and kissed me again. This time it was me who had to pull away, with the need to breathe.

He laughed again and took my hand. He then quickly bent down and whispered in my ear.

'By the way you look very sexy in my clothes' He kissed the hollow beneath my ear before pulling away and looking at me.

My cheeks blushed scarlet. I'd forgotten I had Edwards jumper on, and when I'd put it on I wasn't planning on wearing it to school.

'Erm thanks, you don't mind me wearing it?' I asked.

'Course not Bella, besides like I said it looks good on you' He chuckled and squeezed my fingers. 'Anyway we better get going, if were not going to be late' He added before dragging me to his car.

We weren't late to school thanks to Edward's crazy driving.

When he pulled into a space and turned off the engine he hopped out and walked around to my side of the car.

He opened my door and held out his hand for me to take. I took a deep breathe and took it. I knew everyone would be staring at us.

I was right. When I looked up everyone in the parking lot was staring at us. I noticed a few girls glaring at me too.

I looked up at Edward and he had a huge grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile with him.

I had Spanish as my first lesson. Edward had History.

He walked me to my classroom and stopped just outside.

'So, I'll see you at lunch?' He asked.

'Yes you will' I confirmed smiling.

He leaned down so that his lips were at my ear.

'I love you' He whispered.

'Me too' I replied.

He chuckled and gave me a quick peck on the lips, before he squeezed my fingers and walked away. He turned before he got to the corner and shot me his crooked grin. I grinned back and gave him a little wave, which he returned, before I walked into the class and took my seat next to Mike Newton.

'Hey Bella' He greeted me happily.

'Hi Mike' I replied getting my books out of my bag.

'So, I saw you with Cullen this morning?' He said though it was more of a question.

'Yeah?' I said.

'You were holding hands?' He said question style, again.

'Yeah?' I replied looking at him. 'Where are you going with this Mike?'

'Well, I was just wondering, you know…' He paused looking at me hoping I knew what he meant. I did. I knew exactly what he was trying to ask so I told him straight.

'Yes Mike, me and Edward are a couple' I said firmly turning towards the front of the classroom where the teacher was standing waiting for everyone to be quiet.

I heard Mike murmur something under his breathe which sounded something like:

'Stupid Cullen, stealing my girl'

I looked at him with raised eyebrows and he quickly looked away, realizing I'd heard what he'd said. I saw a slight blush creep onto his face.

I let out a little laugh before turning my attention back to the lesson.

The morning flew by and before I knew it, it was lunch time.

Edward was waiting outside my class for me and as soon as I saw him, I beamed. I walked quickly over to him and took his hand.

When we got to the cafeteria Edward led me to the line to get some food.

People were still staring at us and I could hear people whispering our names over and over again.

I decided to ignore them and just looked at Edward's face, which was calm and cool. Not seeming the least bit bothered about all the whispering.

He looked gorgeous today. Well he looked gorgeous everyday. He was wearing a blue t-shirt which showed off his perfectly sculptured muscles. His hair was in its usual messy arrangement and I had a huge urge to run my fingers through it.

He caught me staring at him and looked at me questioningly before smiling.

'What?' He said.

'You know you're really rather pretty' I stated grinning.

He laughed. 'Well you're not bad yourself' He replied giving me a kiss on the forehead. 'Though you're much more than pretty' He grinned.

I smiled back and felt my cheeks getting pink.

'You know everyone's staring at us' I informed him as I grabbed some pizza.

'I know, there just jealous' He said grabbing some pizza for himself.

'Yeah of me, because I have the most sought after guy in the school as my boyfriend' I said picking up a bottle of coke.

'Well actually, I was thinking they were jealous of me, because I have the most beautiful girl in school all to myself'

I snorted. 'Yeah I'm sure that's it' I said sarcastically.

'Bella, you'd be surprised, you have no idea how many guys have asked me if we were going out today' He informed me as he paid.

'So, they were probably just curious to see whether the infamous Edward Cullen finally said yes to someone' I giggled and he sighed.

'I don't think so Bella, you should see there faces when I told them you're taken' He led me over to his table where Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were sitting. Rosalie was Emmett's girlfriend and Jasper was Alice's boyfriend.

I'd met them before and they both seemed really nice.

'Pah! They were probably more disappointed at the fact that _you_ were taken Edward' I laughed and he joined in.

I sat down next to Emmett and opposite Alice, who was wearing the necklace I'd brought her for her birthday.

Edward sat next to me and leant over so that his lips were at my ear.

'Bella, you really don't see yourself clearly' He whispered before pecking my cheek.

I blushed as I noticed that everyone at the table was looking at us and smiling.

'Erm hey guys' I said looking down at my tray.

'Hey Bella' they all replied.

'So, Alice did you have a good birthday?' I asked turning the attention away from me.

'Yeah, it was really good, although_ someone_ didn't even bother to get me a present' she said glaring at Edward.

'Hey, I told you I would get you the Porsche, is that not enough for you?' he said.

I almost choked on my pizza.

'A Porsche!' I almost shouted.

They all looked at me and then laughed.

'Yes Bella, a Porsche' Edward chuckled.

'As in a car?' I asked still in shock.

'Yes Bella a Porsche is a car' Alice answered this time.

'You're going to buy Alice a car for her birthday?' I asked.

'Yes Bella, is there something wrong with that, love?' Edward said grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze, still chuckling.

'Erm, no I guess not, its just, well I wish I'd thought of that' I said sarcastically.

They all laughed.

I was about to take a sip of coke when I felt something hit me in the back of the head.

My hand flew to the back of my head automatically.

'Ow, what the heck was that' I said as I turned around in my seat.

I looked around and saw Mike Newton walking cautiously over.

'Hey Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to throw that carrot at you, it was an accident, I swear'

I raised my eyebrows at him.

'You threw a carrot at me?' I said.

'Yeah, but I didn't mean to really I didn't' He said apologizing and getting flustered. It was quite funny to watch.

'Ok Mike calm down, if you say it was an accident I believe you' I said.

'Oh Thanks Bella' He smiled and turned around and started to walk away.

Edward leaned over to whisper in my ear.

'You want me to throw something back at him'

I smiled.

'Edward, I dunno I really do think it was an accident' I said.

Before Edward could even answer Emmett stood up.

'Hey Newton' He yelled.

Everyone in the cafeteria went quiet and turned to look at Emmett, including Mike who turned around slowly.

Emmett grabbed some mash potato he had on his plate and quickly threw it towards Mike.

Mike's eyes widened and he looked like he was about to turn and run but he wasn't quick enough and the mash hit him straight in the face.

Everyone burst out laughing, including Emmett who was in hysterics.

Emmett was wiping the tears from his eyes when a piece of chocolate cake came flying towards him and hit him in the side of the face.

The entire room fell silent again before Emmett yelled:

'FOOD FIGHT!'

* * *

**There it is! I hope you enjoyed it :D please review and tell me what you think.**

**Im gonna try to post the next chapter sooner this time :D x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! So hopefully I didnt take too long this time. Erm this chapters kinda short so sorry about that! **

**Anyway hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Edward or any of the characters...unfortanately :( They all belong to SM!**

* * *

Chapter 12

A few seconds later and there was carrots, mash, chocolate cake and lots of other random bits of food flying around the room.

Rosalie and Alice squealed and jumped up. Rosalie used a book to cover her head and started running towards the door, with Alice following close behind her using her tray as a shield.

I laughed and stood up, using my arm to protect my self from flying food.

Edward was having fun flinging food at Mike so I left him to it.

I started to walk quickly towards the door; I'd gotten half way there when my foot hit something slippery.

I let out a little squeal as I fell backwards. Though I was waiting for my head to smack against the floor, it never came.

Two strong arms were wrapped around my waist holding me up.

I put my head back to see Edward standing over me grinning.

I smiled back just as some soup came souring towards us, splattering all over Edward.

He laughed and stood me up before wiping his face with the back of his hand.

'Come on, we better take cover' He chuckled as he grabbed my hand and darted towards a table. He jumped underneath pulling me with him.

I laughed as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

We watched the food fight going on in front of us and laughed at Emmett, who now had a bowl on his head and was standing on a table with lots of food nestled in the crook of his arm and throwing it at anyone who ran past or tried to throw something at him.

I looked at Edward, who was still chuckling at Emmett, and noticed that even with soup splattered all over him and bits of bread in his hair, he still looked gorgeous. I don't think there was anything that could make him look bad.

He noticed me looking at him and smiled.

'What?'

'You missed a bit of soup' I said.

'Oh really, where?' He asked pointing to his face.

He pointed to his hair and I shook my head.

'Erm here?' He said as he pointed to his cheek.

'Nope' I said popping the 'p'.

'Do you wanna just tell me where it is?'

'No…but I'll show you'

He grinned.

I leaned in close and pressed my lips to his, very softly.

'Right here' I said against his lips. I felt him smile before he crushed his lips to mine.

I turned my body so I was facing him and ran my hands up his arms, up the back of his neck where they settled in his hair.

His hands were at the small of my back pulling me closer to him.

Suddenly something whacked us in the side of the face causing me to gasp and pull away quickly.

Edward chuckled.

'Erm you got a little cheesecake on your face' He said as he lifted his finger and ran it though the cream on my cheek.

'Yeah, you too' I said doing the same to him and scooping some of the cheesecake from his face onto my finger, before sticking it in my mouth to taste it.

'Mmm…yummy' I said smiling.

Edward laughed and gave me another kiss.

We parted when he heard someone screaming very girlishly.

We looked up and saw mike hanging upside down by his ankles.

I laughed when I realized that Emmett was the one holding him.

Me and Edward climbed out from the under the table, ducking under any food that was thrown our way.

'Now, Mike what do you say to Edward and Bella?' Emmett said, talking to mike like he was a naughty child.

'I'm sorry, Edward, Bella really I am'

I looked at Edward and he looked back, seemingly just as confused as me.

'Erm ok Mike, but what are you apologizing for? I asked.

'Tell them Mike' Emmett said shaking Mike a little.

'I threw the cheesecake at you' He explained.

'Oh I see' Edward said turning and walking away.

I heard Mike sigh in relief until Edward picked up a piece of chocolate cake that was a little bit squashed from being thrown around, but still in one piece.

Emmett and I chuckled and I turned around to see Mike struggling in Emmett's arms trying to get free.

Edward smiled sweetly at Mike before bending down in front of him.

'Please Edward, don't, I only had my hair done yesterday I don't want cake in it'

I heard Emmett guffaw and Edward laughed.

'Oh my god Newton what are you, a girl? Emmett shouted.

I giggled.

'It's alright Mike, I won't mess up your hair…' Edward said lowering his hand as Mike let out another sigh of relief.

'I'll just aim it at your face' Edward laughed and then shoved the cake into Mike's face.

Edward laughed again and then came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

'ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!' The principle shouted making me jump.

Edward chuckled quietly and kissed the top of my head.

Everyone quickly shut up and dropped the food they were holding.

'Mr. Cullen, drop Mr. Newton right now!' he demanded at Emmett.

Doing as he was told Emmett literally _dropped_ Mike on the floor.

Mike quickly scurried to his feet and ran off.

The principle sighed and shook his head.

'Right, everyone get to class…NOW!'

Everyone started grabbing their stuff and rushing towards the door.

Edward quickly pulled us over to where we were sitting before the food fight had erupted and grabbed our bags, which were covered in food, before we made our way to Biology.

As we were sitting there waiting for the teacher to show up the loud speaker started to crackle.

'Attention students! Listen up. Everyone…and I mean _everyone_ who was in the cafeteria at lunch time is to stay after school to help clean up the mess that's you are all responsible for.' The principle announced.

Everyone groaned in unison.

'Great, thanks Emmett!' I said sarcastically and Edward laughed.

Just then the teacher came in pulling along an old T.V with him.

He switched off the lights and everyone settled down.

Edward grabbed my hand under the table and interlaced his fingers in between mine.

I smiled and shuffled a little closer to him.

He gave me a quick kiss on the top of my head and squeezed my fingers.

Suddenly he let go of my hand and leaned on the table. He started writing on a piece of paper.

I felt a little hurt at his actions. I looked up at him confused, wondering if I'd done something wrong.

He looked back at me and smiled.

He pushed the bit of paper over the desk towards me before sliding his hand back under the desk and twining his fingers with mine again.

I looked at the bit of paper and he'd written something at the top in his elegant script.

I smiled as I read the three words he'd written;

_I love you. : ) x _

I grabbed my pen and wrote a note back in my scruffy writing.

_I love you more xx_

I looked up at him as I passed it back. He read it, looked at me and shook his head.

Then he scrunched it up and put it under his book, just in time, as a few seconds later Mr. Banner walked past our desk.

I looked at him and smiled; he grinned back before we turned our attention to the T.V and tried to concentrate on the video.

* * *

**Ok so what ya think? Review and let me know. **

**So...i'm kinda stuck for ideas now and dont really know where to go with this story at the mo. If you have any ideas at all please let me know they will be greatly appreciated!!!! **

**Anyway REVIEW pleeease :D **

**I'll _try_ and get the next chapter up soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

****

Hey! Heres the next chapter!

**I just wanna say thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter and thanks for everyone who left me some ideas, i really appreciate it! **

**So you didnt have to wait too long for it, but its a little short again sorry! **

**Anyway Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All belongs to SM!**

* * *

Chapter 13

At the end of the day Edward met me outside the gym where I'd just had my lesson.

We'd been playing badminton and somehow in the 1 hour and a half we'd been there, I'd managed to trip up and land flat on my face, hit myself in the head with the racket, get my arm stuck in the net and get hit in the ear with the shuttlecock.

So when I looked in the mirror after getting dressed, I had a small cut on my forehead and a little lump on the top of my ear. I also had a cut on my knee, but luckily that was covered by my jeans.

When Edward saw me he gasped and looked a little worried, though I could see he was a little amused. He knew how clumsy I was.

'What the hell happened to you?' he said reaching out and rubbing his thumb lightly over the cut on my head.

'Oh, I erm…hit myself in the head with a badminton racket' I said blushing and looking away.

He chuckled lightly before leaning down and kissing my forehead.

'And your ear?' he asked noticing the little red lump on my ear.

I automatically reached towards my ear, rubbing my finger across the bump.

'Oh, I got hit with the shuttlecock' I said blushing a deeper red.

He chuckled again before asking; 'Are you ok?' as he took my hand away from my ear and held it in his.

'Yeah…I'm fine, used to it, you know' I said shrugging and laughing.

He laughed and lightly kissed my ear before entwining his fingers with mine.

'Come on we better get to the cafeteria to clean up Emmett's mess' he said tugging me a little.

I groaned and leaned back letting him drag me along.

When we got to the cafeteria, there were a few people in there with black bin liners picking up rubbish.

The principle was standing at the door with lots of cleaning utensils.

'Ok Miss Swan, you can mop' He said handing me a mop and a bucket.

I gave him a fake smile and walked into lunch room.

Edward was given a brush to sweep up the mess.

We'd been cleaning for about half an hour when I looked up from mopping the floor to see how much mess was left.

There were lots of people here now, although looking around I didn't see Emmett anywhere, that was so typical.

I looked over at Edward who was on the other side of the room sweeping rubbish into a neat little pile and I smiled.

I turned back to my mop, and noticed that the wall beside me had stuff splattered all over it. I lifted the mop and started to clean it.

I cleaned up the wall until I couldn't reach anymore, I jumped trying to finish it off but it wasn't happening.

Just then I felt someone drape their arm round my shoulder.

I looked over expecting to see Edward ready to help me, but instead I was faced with _Mike_.

'Hey need a hand?' he asked.

His face was very close to mine so I took a step back quickly and tripped over…well nothing.

Mike quickly leaned forward and grabbed me round the waist pulling me back up straight. When I was standing upright again I expected Mike to let go…but he didn't.

He smiled at me and I sort of smile slash grimaced back.

'Are you ok Bella?' he asked.

'Erm yeah I'm fine, Err thanks mike' I said hinting for him to let go.

'Do I get a reward for rescuing you?' He asked as he winked.

He didn't even give me a chance to answer him before he closed his eyes and started to lean forward slowly with a pout on his lips.

What was he doing?!

'Mike…get off of me!' I demanded loudly.

I leaned back and hit him in the chest as I struggled to get out of his grasp, but he just kept coming closer. I was about to shout to Edward for help when all of a sudden some cake came flying from behind me and splattered in Mike's face.

He dropped me automatically and I fell backwards, this time I landed in the right arms.

'You alright baby?' Edward's smooth voice asked in my ear as he stood me up.

'I'm fine…I can't believe him!' I said outraged. I looked towards Mike who was wiping the cake from his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

'Did you throw the cake at him?' I asked Edward as he wrapped his arm round my waist and pulled me into his side.

'Yeah I did, he deserves it' He said angrily glaring at Mike.

'Thank you' I said kissing his chest.

He tightened his grip around my waist but didn't look away from Mike.

'Newton, the hell was _that_?!' Edward said angrily.

'Hey it's not my fault she wants me' Mike replied.

'What!?' I said lunging for Mike, but Edward held me firmly in place.

'Well from where I was standing it didn't look like she wanted you' Edward said calmly.

'You were standing over the other side of the room, you couldn't hear what she was saying to me' Mike replied as he winked. URGH! I didn't say anything, he didn't let me!

'WHAT?!' I repeated, louder this time.

'Oh yeah? What exactly did she say then Mike?' Edward asked calmly as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his chest.

'Well…erm…she said…' He stuttered. Mike obviously wasn't very good at improvisation.

'Yeah, that's what I thought' said Edward nodding.

He then leaned forward so his face was inches from Mike's.

'You ever touch _my_ girlfriend again Newton and I _will_ break your jaw' He threatened.

Mike whimpered quietly and nodded quickly.

'Ok what's going on here?' The principle interrupted.

Edward stood up straight and kissed me on the head, before looking up at the principle and smiled politely.

'Nothing, everything's fine' He said calmly.

The principle narrowed his eyes at us and then sighed.

'Ok, well everything's done here so you're free to leave' He explained.

'Thanks' Edward smiled.

'Oh Mike, clean the rest of that wall before you go' the principle added over his shoulder before he left.

Edward and I laughed.

'Well you wanted to help Mike' I said giving him a sarcastic smile.

Edward glared at Mike one more time and I childishly stuck my tongue out at him before we walked away.

We walked to my locker where we had put our bags earlier.

Edward leaned against the locker with his arms crossed over his chest. I looked at him and smiled.

'Edward?'

He looked up and smiled.

'Yeah?' He said quietly

'Thank you for saving me' I said handing him his bag.

'No problem' He said simply and smiled.

I put my bag on my shoulder and shut my locker.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him.

He leaned his chin on my head and held me tight against his chest.

'God Newton's dumb' Edward said with a little chuckle. 'He was going to_ force_ a kiss on you in _front_ of your _boyfriend_'

'I know he's an idiot' I said into his chest.

He chuckled again.

'See I told you everyone was jealous of me' he said reminding me of our conversation at lunch time.

I smiled sarcastically.

'Nah, I think Mike's just desperate' I said.

Edward shook his head and tsked. 'Bella' He sighed and smiled.

The he leaned down and captured his lips with mine.

He broke away after a few minutes and smiled down at me.

'Lets get out of here, this has been one of the longest days of my life' I said grabbing his hand.

He chuckled.

'You wanna come to mine?' He asked.

'Sure, we can yell at Emmett for not showing up to help clean up _his_ mess' I replied.

He chuckled and pulled me out the door to his Volvo.

* * *

**So what ya think? I know its short, but i'm deffo gonna try and make the next one longer!! **

**Please REVIEW!!!! **

**And feel free to leave any ideas you have, or anything you want me to include in the story!!!**

**Next chapter as soon as I can! x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Heres the nxt chapter**

**Thanks for all the reviews i got on the last chapter :D they make me smile. **

**So here ya go, i hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 14

It was October.

Me and Edward had been dating for nearly 2 months and we were closer than ever.

He would sneak in my room every night, leave at about 6 in the morning, go home and get ready for school before returning to pick me up for school.

I hadn't slept alone since we'd gotten together.

It was Wednesday and I was sitting at the table eating my cereal waiting for Edward to come pick me up.

I'd just finished washing my bowl up when I heard a light knock on the front door.

I literally ran to answer it. I threw the door open and flew at Edward pushing my lips hard against his. I felt him smile into the kiss as he responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into him tightly.

After a few minutes the need to breathe was almost unbearable so I reluctantly pulled my lips away from Edward's.

He looked down at me and grinned my favourite crooked smile, which still made me go a little weak at the knees.

'Good morning to you too' He said chuckling releasing his hold around my waist and twining his fingers in mine.

I simply smiled widely at him, which made him laugh.

'Come on, lets go' I said dragging him to the car.

XxXxX

'But Bella…you have to go' Alice whined at lunch time.

'Alice, I rarely manage to walk across a flat surface without tripping over…' I was interrupted by Emmett who started laughing.

'Dat is vewy twoo' He mumbled with his mouth full, spraying food out all over the table.

'Ew, Emmett!' Alice complained moving her tray of food away from him.

'What?!' Emmett said spitting food all over Alice this time.

'Emmett! Stop talking with your mouth full' she said frantically brushing the crumbs off of her top, before slapping him on the forehead.

I started giggling and Edward chuckled quietly beside me.

'Anyway…Bella, please come, it'll be fun' she said turning back to me.

I shook my head. 'Nuh uh' I replied stubbornly taking a bite out of my apple.

'Bellaaaaaaaaa pleeeeeease' she moaned putting on her best puppy dog face and pouting at me.

'Alice, I cant dance!' I complained.

'Edward will help you, he's a great dancer' she said smiling.

I shook my head.

'No, me and Edward are staying in and watching scary movies' I told her stubbornly, folding my arms over my chest.

'Bella, you'd really rather stay in and watch movies than go to the dance?' she asked, eyebrows raised.

'Err, yes!' I said.

'Bella come on, you can do that any night, there is only one Halloween dance a year' she whined.

'I think you're going to lose this battle, love' Edward whispered in my ear.

I sighed, he was right Alice wasn't going to let this go.

'Fine' I huffed.

Alice squealed and jumped up and down in her seat, clapping her hands excitedly.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile at her.

'Oh my god, we have so much to do Bella, we have to go get dresses and shoes, and we'll have to get some…'

I tuned her out and leaned into Edward's side.

'Please save me' I whispered.

He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around my waist, grabbing my hand which was in my lap and playing with my fingers.

I smiled as I watched our fingers dance, weaving in and out of each other.

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

We got up and Edward walked me to my classroom.

'I'll meet you at your locker after school?' He asked.

'Yep' I said impulsively reaching up and running my hands through his hair.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

'Mr. Cullen please put Miss Swan down and get to class' Mrs. Gomez, my teacher for the next lesson interrupted as she walked into the classroom.

I giggled and kissed Edward on the cheek.

He grinned. I turned to walk into the class when Edward grabbed my hand.

'What?' I asked, turning back to him.

'I love you' He told me.

'I love you too' I said giving him a big smile before squeezing his fingers and walking into the class.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to pass by extremely slowly.

Gym was last period and we were playing tennis.

We were playing doubles and I was paired up with _Mike._

However he was kind enough to ask if I wanted to sit out while he played on his own against Tyler and Eric.

I quickly took the offer and sat out for the rest of the lesson. The coach didn't even seem to mind, he knew how bad at sports I was.

That must have been the first time in a while that I left Gym without any injuries.

When I'd changed after the lesson I walked to meet Edward at my locker.

He was waiting for me when I got there, just leaning against the lockers, looking like a Greek god.

'Hey boyfriend' I said when I reached him.

He laughed and raised his eyebrows at me.

'Hey girlfriend' he replied.

I laughed and got my stuff from my locker.

'Ready to go?' he said taking my books from me.

'Yep' I said wrapping my arms around him.

He put his bag on his shoulder and moved my books to his other arm, before throwing his arm around my shoulder.

'Bella!' I heard someone yell from behind me.

I turned to see Alice scurrying down the hall towards us.

'We have so much stuff to do; you're coming to mine right?' she asked.

'Yeah I guess' I said as Alice tore me unwillingly from Edwards grasp and started to talk dance plans.

Edward chuckled and walked a little in front of us.

We walked along as Alice talked about different hair styles she was going to try out, while I just stared at Edward's butt.

Angela was standing at the top of the stairs, waiting to meet with Ben, who she was now dating.

'Hey Bella' she waved flinging her bag in the air.

'Hey Ange' I replied giving her a little wave back.

Just then the bottom of her bag broke and all of her stuff fell out.

Edward looked around to see what the noise was and wasn't looking where he was going. He didn't see the apple that had rolled out of Angela's bag and tripped on it. Next thing I knew he was falling backwards down the stairs.

'EDWARD!' I screamed.

I ran towards the stairs and saw Edward laying at the bottom, motionless.

'Oh my god!' I screamed flying down the stairs towards him.

I fell to the floor next to him begging him to wake up.

'Edward oh god Edward…please wake up…please…Edward' I pleaded shaking him gently, while the tears rolled down my cheeks.

Alice was on the floor next to me crying and yelling at Angela to call an ambulance.

'Please be ok…please be ok' she sobbed.

The ambulance arrived 10 minutes later and took Edward, who was still unconscious to the hospital, Alice went with them.

I didn't have a ride home seeing as Edward brought me to school so I asked Angela to take me home to get my truck.

'God…This is all my fault' she said running her hand through her hair as she pulled out of the parking lot.

I shook my head.

'No Angela it was just an accident' I tried to comfort her.

'Oh god if anything happens to him…I'll never forgive myself' she said.

Those words broke me. I burst into tears; I didn't even want to think about anything bad happening to Edward.

'Oh Bella, I'm so sorry' she said the tears welling in her eyes.

I took deep breathes trying to compose myself.

'No…I'm fine…god what if something happens to him, what if…' I said the sobs overtaking me again.

'Bella…don't think about it…come on he'll be ok, Edward's strong' she said reaching over and squeezing my arm comfortingly.

'Yeah…you're right' I said trying to believe her.

I had stopped sobbing now, though the tears still crept silently down my face.

Angela stopped outside my house a few minutes later.

'Here ya go Bella…erm can you call me later and tell me how he's doing?' she asked.

'Of course' I said nodding and climbing out of her car.

I ran to my truck and quickly started the engine.

I hurriedly reversed out of my driveway and started for the hospital.

'Oh come on, cant you go any faster' I screamed at my truck, hitting the steering wheel, hurting my hand in the process.

I put my foot down hard on the accelerator, as far as it would go, as the engine protested loudly.

I finally reached the hospital and parked right near the doors.

I ran to the front desk asking for Edward.

The lady behind the desk pointed down the corridors and told me a room number.

'He's in room 312' she informed me.

'Thank you, thank you' I said rushing down the corridor.

I turned the corner and bumped into someone.

I looked up to see Alice, tears streaming down her face.

'Oh Bella' she cried and pulled me into a hug.

* * *

**Ooh my first sort of cliffie :D lol **

**_Please please please review_ and tell me what ya think :D **

**The next chapter should be out quite soon hopefully :D x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here ya go, didnt make ya wait too long for it :D **

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter i really do appreciate it, honestly they make me very happy :D **

**Well here's the next chappy hope you enjoy it! **

**It's a little longer than usual too!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with twilight SM does!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

_Last chapter: _

_I ran to the front desk asking for Edward. _

_The lady behind the desk pointed down the corridors and told me a room number. _

'_He's in room 312' she informed me. _

'_Thank you, thank you' I said rushing down the corridor. _

_I turned the corner and bumped into someone. _

_I looked up to see Alice, tears streaming down her face. _

'_Oh Bella' she cried and pulled me into a hug. _

_xXxXx_

'Oh god…oh god' were the only words that managed to escape my mouth.

What had happened…something had happened…OH GOD!

I couldn't breathe.

I think I started to hyperventilate.

'Bella…Bella…its ok' she said shaking me a little.

'No…Edward…is he…I can't…breathe…oh god…Edward' I stuttered out.

Alice shook me harder.

'Bella…calm down, these are happy tears' she said wiping her face with the back of her sleeve and giving me a little smile.

'What…happy tears?' I asked calming down a little.

'Yes Bella…he's gonna be ok, just a broken leg and a slight concussion' she said

'What? He's ok?' I asked sniffling.

'Yes Bella he's ok…thank god' she told me.

I could breathe again.

'Alice you scared me' I said shaking my head. 'When I saw you crying…I thought…I thought…'

'Sorry…I was just so relieved I couldn't help but cry' she said.

I smiled and pulled her into another hug.

'Are you ok?' she asked.

I nodded. 'Yeah I'm fine…he's really ok?' I asked.

Alice laughed a shaky laugh.

'Yes Bella honestly….you can see him if you like, he's been asking for you since he woke up'

I smiled. 'He's awake?' I asked.

'Yeah I was on my way to find you when you bumped into me' she told me.

'Oh' was all I said.

'Come on… let's go see Edward' she said grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

When we reached room 312, Carlisle was just leaving.

'Hey Bella' he greeted me.

'Hi Carlisle' I said smiling politely.

'How's he doing dad?' Alice asked.

'He's fine…still asking for Bella though' He turned to me. 'He thinks Alice kidnapped you to take you shopping' he chuckled.

Me and Alice both laughed.

'As if I would do that!' Alice said hand on her heart as if it actually hurt.

I just shook my head and laughed.

'You two better get in there before Edward tries to get up and come looking for you' Carlisle said as he started to walk away.

Alice grabbed my hand again and pulled me into Edward's room.

'Bella!' he exclaimed as soon as he saw me.

'Yeah Alice is here too' Alice muttered under her breathe.

I giggled.

Edward was positioned slightly upright so he could see everything but was still lying down. His leg was covered in plaster, and all you could see were his toes sticking out of the end.

'Hey you' I said walking up the side of his bed.

'What took you so long?' he said looking a little hurt.

'My truck' I said simply.

He chuckled.

'I forgot how slow that thing is' he said stretching out his hand towards mine. I took it and weaved my fingers with his.

'Yeah me too, I hardly ever drive it anymore' I said as I sat down in the seat next to the bed.

Alice looked at the clock. 'Oh I'm gonna go call jasper ok?'

'Alright' Edward said giving her a smile.

Alice smiled back and then skipped out of the room.

'I missed you' he said when she'd disappeared.

'I missed you too…I was so scared Edward' I said glancing quickly at him before looking down at the floor.

He let go of my hand and brought it to my chin, lifting my face to look at him.

'Hey…I'm fine, ok, I'm here and I'm fine' he said reassuringly.

'There's only one thing that's wrong' he added.

I looked up.

'What…what is it, do you need someone…I can get someone' I said standing up.

He grabbed my hand.

'Yeah I need someone…I need you Bella' He said smiling at me.

'Oh' I said grinning back.

He tugged on my hand to bring me closer to him, then when I was close enough he pulled me on the bed by my waist.

He shuffled over a little so I had some room and tucked me into his side.

'I'm not hurting you am I?' I asked worriedly.

'No Bella I'm fine' he chuckled.

I sighed and leaned my head on his chest.

Edward gently stroked my hair twirling bits of it round his finger absentmindedly.

'Edward?' I said after a few minutes.

'Yes?' he answered.

'I really love you, you know' I told him shifting so I could look at him.

He smiled.

'I know and I really love you too' he replied.

'I dont know what I would have done if anything happened to you' I said tears threatening to break out again.

'Well you dont have to worry about that cause I'm not going anywhere' he assured me.

I smiled and leaned forward intending to give him a quick peck on the lips however as soon as my lips touched his he leaned forward locking his hands in my hair and deepening the kiss.

I giggled at his enthusiasm and he smiled into the kiss.

We broke apart after a few minutes and I laid my head on his shoulder kissing him on the neck.

He sighed happily and kissed my forehead.

'So how long do you have to have the cast on?' I asked.

'8 weeks I think' he said lifting his head and looking at the cast.

'8 weeks…wow'

'I know, I cant drive for 8 weeks!' he moaned.

'Ha, no shiny Volvo for you, you'll have to put up with my decrepit old truck' I laughed.

'Oh god no!' he exclaimed dramatically.

I laughed.

'Hey, it's not that bad' I said playfully hitting him in the stomach.

'No…it's worse' He teased.

'Do you _wanna_ hop everywhere for the next 8 weeks?' I said raising my eyebrows at him.

'I'd probably get there faster hopping' he said laughing. 'But it would be easier in your _car_' he added saying the word car as if my truck shouldn't be classified as that.

'That's what I thought' I said.

We both laughed.

'This feels weird' I noted.

'What does?' he asked.

'You being the patient rather than me' I said laughing.

He chuckled.

'Ha yeah' he said. 'How do you wear these hospital gowns all the time, it's awful'

I laughed.

'You make it look hot though' I said blushing a little.

He chuckled.

'Why thank you' he said in a posh voice, making me giggle.

I put my head back on his chest and threw my arm over his stomach.

'Ouch' He said as he winced.

'Sorry, was that my fault?' I asked moving my arm.

'No, its ok, I think I've bruised my side' He said lifting the gown, revealing his stomach, to take a look.

I swear a bit of drool slipped out of my mouth.

I'd never seen him with his shirt off and I couldn't help but stare at his six pack.

He did have a bruise, a large one; it covered most of his side.

I impulsively reached out and stroked the bruise lightly, making Edward shudder.

'Sorry' I mumbled.

'No, its ok…that felt nice' He said grinning his breathe taking crooked smile.

I grinned back.

Just then the door burst open and Emmett strode in, followed by Rosalie.

'Ooh, what's going on here then?' He said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Edward quickly pulled his gown back down and I sat up leaning my head next to Edward's on the pillow.

'Nothing is going on Emmett, Edward was just showing me his bruise' I said, though my cheeks were flaming.

'Yeah…I bet that's not all he was showing ya, eh' He said winking. 'Ouch' he added, as Rose smacked the back of his head…hard.

Me, Edward and Rose all started to laugh, while Emmett rubbed the back of his head and pouted.

'You asked for that' Edward said still chuckling.

Rose came and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

Emmett followed but sat on the leather recliner that was at the end of the bed, putting his feet up on the bed.

Rose tsked and shook her head at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

'So Edward how are you feeling?' Rosalie asked.

'I'm ok, could have been worse, could have been a lot worse' He said.

'So bro what happened?' He asked pointing at Edward's leg.

'Fell down the stairs' Edward explained.

'And I thought Bella was meant to be the clumsy one' He chuckled as I blushed.

'Or did Bella trip and push you?' he said.

'No!' I said defensively.

'Drop your books in front of him?' he asked.

'No!' I said crossing my arms over my chest, while Edward chuckled beside me.

'Oh I bet you…' he started before I cut him off.

'Ok Emmett, we get it, I'm clumsy but believe it or not I had nothing to do with Edward falling down the stairs' I informed him of my innocence.

'Really?' He asked a little shocked.

'Really Emmett, I managed to fall down the stairs all by myself' Edward said coming to my defense.

'Hard to believe I know' I said.

Emmett laughed. 'It is, you know' He said.

'It makes me feel sad, that that's actually true' I said smiling but hiding my face in my hands and groaning.

They all laughed and Edward took my hands from my face and held one of them in his own.

Just then Edward tensed and took in a deep breathe.

'Are you alright?' I asked worried.

'Yeah I'm fine, my leg's hurting a bit though' He said.

'You want me to get someone?' I asked.

'No…ow!' He tried to refuse, but he winced in pain so I pressed the button on the wall behind him.

'Yes?' The nurse on the other end answered.

'Erm…I think Edward needs some pain killers' I told her.

'Okay, I'll send someone in' She said turning the intercom off.

'Bella, really I'm fi…' He winced before he finished.

'I think that proves my point' I said giggling and squeezing his fingers.

Just then the nurse came in and injected some pain killers into the I.V in Edward's free hand.

'There ya go sweetie' she smiled as she patted his hand. 'You might feel a little sleepy now' she informed him.

'Uh…huh' He said obviously already starting to feel drowsy.

He laid his head back and closed his eyes.

'So…we're gonna be off Eddie' Emmett said standing up and stretching. 'You look like you need some rest'

'Mmm' Edward said waving his hand effortlessly at them.

They said goodbye and left.

'I think I'm gonna leave too and let you get some sleep' I said starting to get up.

'Nooo' Edward mumbled.

'I need to go see Charlie, he's probably gonna wonder where I am' I said as I stood up.

'Buuut…' He protested.

'Edward, I'll be back tomorrow, I promise' I told him.

Edward sighed and opened his eyes.

'Ok' He gave in. 'Love you' he muttered his eyes slowly closing again.

I giggled.

'I love you too…and I'm so glad your ok' I said, he gently squeezed my hand and smiled.

He opened his eyes once more and rolled his head towards me, pouting a little.

I smiled, knowing what he wanted.

I leaned down and gave him a kiss.

'Mmm' He mumbled when I pulled away and he smiled a little.

I pecked his lips once more before I squeezed his fingers and laid his hand on his stomach.

'Love you Bell' He said again before he rolled his head to the side and fell asleep.

'Love you too' I whispered.

I looked at his gorgeous face and smiled, happy that everything turned out ok.

* * *

**There ya go, Edward's ok! lol **

**Some fluff in there for you as well :D **

**Anyway please review just like you always do you lovely people :D **

**I dont think the next one will be out as quick as this one, but i'll try not to keep you waiting too long!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! Heres the next chapter. **

**So, i was thinking that i'm gonna end this story now, i feel like i've done all i can with it for now so theres going to be this chapter and then the one after this is gonna be the final one. **

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story I hope you enjoyed it :D **

**So anyway heres the next chapter!**

**It's a little bit random and kinda pointless but ah well lol**

* * *

Chapter 16

'Bella are you positive?' Alice asked for about the millionth time that day.

'Yes Alice, I'm positive' I replied…again.

She sighed and ran upstairs curling tongs in hand.

'Bella you don't have to stay with me, you can go if you want to, love' Edward said from the other end of the sofa.

He was lying down with his plastered leg in my lap.

'Edward, to be honest I'm kinda glad I have an excuse not to go' I told him honestly.

He chuckled.

'Besides I'd probably end up with a broken leg too' I laughed along with Edward.

We were talking about the Halloween dance, which was tonight. Alice had been trying to persuade me to come for most of the day, and Edward felt bad that I was staying at home with him because he couldn't go. But truth be told I was more than happy to be staying in watching scary movies with my boyfriend.

Just then Esme came through the front door.

'Hey kids' she said happily.

'Hey Esme' I said politely.

'Hey' Edward said and waved his hand at her.

She was carrying two full shopping bags and they looked heavy, so I offered my assistance.

'You need any help Esme?' I asked getting up from the sofa, gently placing Edward's leg on the pillows.

'Oh Bella, that would be lovely' she said handing me one of the heavy bags and heading to the kitchen.

'Oof' I said as I took the bag, it was so heavy I nearly dropped it. I heard Edward chuckling behind me as I followed after Esme.

'What is _in_ here?' I asked as I strained to lift the bag on the counter.

'Erm candy, I bought lots because we usually get a lot of trick or treaters' she explained.

'Ohh' I said nodding my head.

'So are you looking forward to the party tonight?' I asked her, she and Carlisle were going to her office Halloween party.

'Oh goodness me, I completely forgot, what's the time?' She asked.

I looked at my watch.

'Its 6' I told her.

'Oh goodness, I should be getting ready' she said, a little flustered.

'You go Esme, I'll put this stuff away if you like, I know where it all goes' I said smiling.

'Oh Bella, thank you so much' She said kissing my cheek before walking quickly from the room.

I chuckled and started to put things away.

When I'd put everything away I went back and joined Edward on the sofa again.

He placed both his legs back in my lap and I absentmindedly started to stroke my fingers up and down the length of his good leg.

'Mmm that feels really nice' He moaned in appreciation leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

I giggled and started to write _I love Edward _with my finger.

He opened his eyes and smiled.

'I love you too' He said as he grabbed my hand and placed it on his stomach, playing with my fingers.

'Keep doing that' He said pointing at his leg.

I laughed and used my other hand to start retracing the patterns along his leg.

A few minutes later, Emmett and Jasper came down the stairs in their costumes.

Me and Edward looked up to see what they were dressed as and burst out laughing as soon as we saw Emmett.

Jasper was dressed as a vampire and he looked pretty good but Emmett…

'Bro…what the heck…are you….wearing?' Edward asked between laughs.

'Shut up, they sent the wrong one' Emmett pouted and threw himself into the arm chair.

'What were you _supposed_ to be _Eeyore_?' I asked which brought on another round of hysterical laughing from Edward and me. Even Jasper joined in.

'No, I was supposed to be a grizzly bear, not Pooh bear' he said folding his arms over his chest crossly.

'Are you actually going out wearing that?' Edward asked.

'Rose said I have to' He said grumpily.

The three of us laughed again and Emmett turned his face away from us in a sulk.

'What time does the dance start?' I asked when the laughter had died down.

Jasper looked at the clock on the wall. It was 6:30.

'In about half an hour, so the girls better get a move on' He said.

As if on cue, Alice and Rose appeared at the top of the stairs.

Rosalie was dressed as a medieval princess. She was wearing a long flowing gown which was a scarlet colour. It had deep neckline and it tied up like a corset at the back.

Her long blonde hair was done so that half of it was tied up loosely and the rest hung in soft curls down her back.

Alice was dressed as a fairy. She had a short green strapless dress on which had a corset top and a skirt which puffed out like a tutu. She was wearing green tights with some cute pointed boots. She had some green fairy wings on her back.

Her hair was in its usual spiky style with a sweet little headband made of flowers.

'Wow you guys look hot!' I said.

'I know right' Alice grinned as she started to descend the stairs.

'Wow modest much?' I said and everyone laughed. 'Nah, you guys do look gorgeous though' I added.

'Thanks Bells' they said in unison as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Jasper and Emmett got up and walked over to their girlfriends.

Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice's waist and started to whisper to her making Alice giggle.

Emmett grabbed rose's hand and started pleading with her to let him change his Winnie the Pooh costume.

'Please let me change Rosie baby' he begged.

Edward and Jasper started chuckling again.

She shook her head. 'No Emmett, that costume cost a fortune so you're going to wear it' she told him firmly. 'Anyway you look kinda cute in it' she said sending me a sneaky wink telling me that she was only saying it to make him feel better.

It worked.

'Really?' Emmett asked a grin starting to form on his face.

'Uh huh' she nodded before Emmett jumped on her and they started making out.

I laughed and turned away.

'Ok let's go, I didn't just spend three hours getting ready to be late' Alice said tugging on Jaspers hand.

'Ok bye guys' Jasper said waving as Alice pulled him out of the door.

Rosalie and Emmett waved bye and followed them out.

'Bye, have fun' I said and Edward just waved before the door slammed shut.

I leaned back and rolled my head towards Edward.

He smiled and tilted his head on the side and pouted his lips. He looked so cute!

'I love you' I told him.

'As I love you' He said squeezing my fingers which were still twined with his on his stomach.

Just then Esme and Carlisle came down the stairs in fancy dress.

Carlisle was dressed as a police officer and Esme a nurse.

'Wow you guys look really good' I told them.

'Aw thank you Bella' Esme said grabbing her bag.

'You should have asked Charlie to borrow his cruiser dad' Edward said.

'Aw I should have done, I never thought of that' Carlisle chuckled putting on his police hat.

'Well we best be off, don't want to be late' He added.

'Yeah ok, erm there's popcorn and candy in the kitchen if you get hungry kids' Esme said. 'And there's a bowl of candy ready on the table if you get any trick or treaters'

She added.

'Ok thanks mom' Edward said as Esme leaned down and gave him a kiss on the head.

'Bye Bella' she said and kissed my forehead too.

'Bye guys have fun' I said waving at them.

They both waved and left.

'Oh, now were all alone…on Halloween' Edward said in a creepy voice.

'Shut up' I said hitting his good leg playfully.

'So what _scary movie_ you wanna watch?' He asked.

'I don't mind you pick…nothing too scary though' I told him.

He chuckled.

'I'll get the popcorn' I said moving his feet from my lap and standing up.

'Get drinks too babe' he called after me as I walked into the kitchen.

'I'm on it' I shouted back.

I grabbed the popcorn and placed it in the microwave.

I went to the fridge and got some cokes for me and Edward.

When the popcorn was done I poured it into a bowl and grabbed a few bags of candy.

I grabbed all the stuff and walked back to the living room to joined Edward, who was now sitting up with his leg up on a foot stool.

'What'cha pick?' I asked as I placed the bowl in his hands and the cokes and candy on the small coffee table.

'Halloween' He said handing me the DVD.

'How fitting' I said taking the case from him and popping it into the player.

He chuckled.

I pressed play and turned to grab the cokes I'd put on the table.

I handed him his drink before walking over to the light switch to turn off the lights.

'Come here' Edward said opening his arms for me to join him.

I quickly obliged and settled on the couch next to him snuggling into his side. He wrapped his arms around my waist and interlocked his fingers together when they met.

I pulled a blanket that was always kept on the back of the sofa and draped it over me and Edward.

I pulled it up so that it was near my face, so that it would be easy to hide if a scary part came, and then laid my head on Edward's shoulder.

Edward put the popcorn bowl in between us and the film started.

We were about a quarter of the way through the film, there hadn't been many scary parts so I decided to be brave and lowered the blanket a bit, watching with my eyes fully open, rather than squinting at the screen like I had been doing.

'Ooh daring' Edward chuckled noticing my braveness. He had his drink in his hand and was about to take a sip.

I sent him a sarcastic smile and turned back to the screen to see the face of the killer close up staring at me.

'Ahhhhhhhh' I screamed throwing my hands up in the air, knocking Edward's drink out of his hand spilling it all over him.

'Oh god, I'm so sorry Edward' I said getting up and whipping the wet blanket away.

'No worries Bells, I'm just gonna need to change my shirt' He said tugging at his wet shirt. He looked at me and smiled.

'What?' I asked.

'My shirt's are in my drawer, upstairs in my room' He said.

'Yeah…' I said.

'I can't get up the stairs Bella' He informed me pointing at his plastered leg.

'Oh…Oh please don't make me go up there by myself' I pleaded.

He chuckled.

'Alright…as long as you don't mind me being half naked?' He asked his crooked grin spreading across his face.

'No' I answered maybe a little too quickly. 'I mean…no I think I can handle that' I said formally.

He laughed before peeling his wet shirt off and throwing it on the floor leaving his chest bare and uncovered.

I swear I'd never seen anything so perfect. Apart from the little glimpse I'd had at the hospital I'd never seen him fully without a shirt on.

His chest was glistening a little where the coke had gone through his shirt onto his skin and I had the urge to reach out and stroke it.

'Erm Bella, it's rude to stare you know' Edward chuckled.

_Well if you weren't such a sexy beast maybe I'd be able to control myself. _I thought to myself.

'What?!' Edward asked raiding his eyebrows.

Well I thought I'd said that in my head.

'Crap, I just said that out loud didn't I?' I asked slapping my hand to my forehead, my cheeks starting to flame.

Edward laughed again and grabbed my hand pulling me towards him.

'Yeah, you did' He said. 'Thanks' he added.

'For what?'

'For thinking I'm a _sexy beast_' He smiled.

I shrugged my shoulders. 'Well you are' I said leaning into him.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my head.

'I think the same about you' He whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him and smiled, before his lips crashed against mine and he started kissing me.

I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He pulled away after a few minutes leaving us both a little breathless.

'I love you' He said smiling.

'I love you too you sexy beast' I said with a big grin.

He laughed and then pecked my lips once more before smiling and turning back to the movie.

I sighed happily and laid down, my head in his lap, and continued watching the film while he stroked my hair softly.

He wrapped his other arm around me and twined his fingers with mine.

When the movie was finished, Edward shifted so that he was laying down behind me. Our legs twisted together and our feet were touching.

I smiled and closed my eyes, falling asleep with my sexy beast. My boyfriend. My Edward.

* * *

**So there ya go totally pointless and random i know lol**

**Anyway please review and let me know what ya think as you always do :D **

**Reviews make me happy :D **

**So the next...and last :( chapter will be out as soon as i can get it out**


	17. Chapter 17

**So here it is...the last chapter!**

**Im sorry i took so long to update but it is a long one! Its twice the amount i usually write so... :D **

**I really loved writing this chapter and i think it might be my favourite in the whole story. **

**Thank you for reading this story and sticking with it all the way through. Thanks for everyone who favourited, added me to story alert and reviewed it means a lot to me so thanks :D **

**Well here it is i hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Chapter 17

'So, are we doing anything tomorrow night?' I asked Edward. It was our year anniversary tomorrow and I was pretty sure Edward had forgotten.

He shrugged.

'I dunno what do you wanna do?' He asked not looking up from the T.V.

'You haven't got anything planned?' I tried hinting.

I lay down next to him on his bed, lying on my back. He was on his belly with his head propped in his hands.

I turned my head to the side to look at him and saw him looking at me with a confused expression on his face.

'Erm no, should I have?' He asked.

I huffed and sat up. He_ had_ forgotten.

'No' I said harshly facing away from him and folding my arms over my chest.

He sat up and pulled on my arm so I was facing him.

'What's wrong with you?' He asked a small smile playing on his lips.

'Oh, _nothing_ Edward' I huffed and pulled away from him and stormed out of the room. I could have sworn I heard him chuckling quietly behind me.

I stomped down the stairs and plopped myself down on the sofa dramatically letting out a loud sigh.

Edward came down the stairs after me and sat down next to me.

'Bella, what's wrong?' He asked nudging my arm.

'I told you, _nothing_' I snapped back staring defiantly at the T.V.

'Well then why are you being so moody?'

'I am not being moody' I said, erm moodily.

'Right' He raised an eyebrow at me. 'Is it me? Have I done something?' He asked seriously.

I shook my head. 'Nope' I said stubbornly.

'Bellaaaaaaaaa' He whined. 'Please tell me' He begged.

'If you don't know Edward, I'm not going to tell you' I said.

'Well I don't know, and if you're not going to tell me can you please stop being moody and love me again?' He said pouting.

I smiled. I couldn't help it.

'I do love you, you idiot' I told him.

I thawed out a little. I was still a little miffed that he'd forgotten our _first_ anniversary though.

'Good, cause I love you too' He quickly pecked my lips. 'Lots' He added.

I smiled and leaned into him, I decided to let it go…for now.

That night Edward snuck into my room, just like always. He'd snuck in every night, well unless Alice had a sleepover which involved me sleeping in Edward's room anyway, ever since the day he'd gotten his cast taken off.

'Hey' He whispered as he walked over to the bed and sat down on the end.

'What are you doing?' I asked him propping myself up on my elbows.

'What?' He asked confused.

'Why are you sitting way over there? I'm lonely over here' I said pouting a little.

He chuckled before standing and taking his coat off and throwing it over the chair. He then walked over to me and got in the bed next to me.

I snuggled up to him; he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead.

'Hey, Edward?' I said as my hand started to trace patterns on his chest.

'Yes my love?' He replied stroking my hair.

'Do you really have nothing planned for tomorrow?' I asked.

'Actually I do' He said.

'Really?' I asked suddenly feeling a bit guilty for getting moody earlier, he hadn't forgotten after all.

'Yeah me, Emmett and Jasper are going to a game in Seattle' He informed me.

Ok I take that back.

'What?!' I almost shouted making Edward jump.

'What?' He repeated.

'Nothing it doesn't matter' I snapped and turned over so my back was to him.

'Bella…' He started.

'Goodnight Edward' I said stubbornly.

'Night, I love you' He said giving in as he moved behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I didn't move.

'Mhmm' I murmured.

He sighed and kissed my head.

I really tried not to say it back to prove to him how mad I was, but I couldn't get to sleep without telling him I loved him.

I sighed and whispered.

'I love you too'

He tightened his grip around me and kissed my head again, I could feel his smile as his lips touched my hair.

'I know' He whispered back.

I leaned my head back into his chest and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up with the sun streaming through the windows. That was a rarity in forks.

I rolled over and threw my arm out to stretch when I hit something.

'Ouch' the object mumbled.

'Edward? You're still here?' I asked turning to face him.

He was always usually gone in the mornings when I woke up so he wouldn't get caught by Charlie.

He still had his eyes closed and his arm lay across his forehead.

He groaned and turned his head towards the clock that was on my nightstand.

'Crap' He muttered and sat up quickly rubbing his eyes. 'I forgot to set the alarm'

'Oh well its gone 8, Charlie's probably already left' I informed him, leaning over and wrapping my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest.

I leaned my head up to give him a kiss. His lips moved towards mine and just as they touched there was a knock at my door.

Crap maybe Charlie hadn't left yet.

'Bella, can I come in?' He yelled through the door.

'Erm just give me a minute dad' I called back jumping up off my bed and giving Edward a, _what the hell do we do now_, look.

He looked back at me with wide eyes, flapping his hands around, not knowing what to do.

'Under the bed' I whispered pointing frantically.

Edward quickly complied dropping to the floor and shuffling underneath.

I smoothed my clothes and walked to the door slowly.

'Hey dad' I smiled opening the door to him before walking back and sitting on the edge of my bed.

'Hey Bells, I just wanted to let you know that me and Billy are going fishing for the day and I don't reckon I'll be back until tomorrow' He told me walking into my room and shoving his hands in his pockets.

'Ok dad, thanks for letting me know, erm are you leaving now?' I asked swinging my legs and kicking the bed gently.

'Yep, just came to say bye' He said smiling.

'Ok Bye Dad, have fun' I said giving him a smile back.

'Thanks Bells, I will' he said starting to turn away before something caught his eye and he turned back.

'What is _that_?' he asked pointing behind me.

'What?' I asked turning my head in the direction he was pointing.

And that's when I noticed it, Edward's jacket was still hanging on the back of the chair where he had left it last night.

'Oh, erm, well, that's, erm Edward's' I stuttered.

'Yeah I can see that Bella, why is it in _your room_?' He asked his face turning a reddish colour.

'Because, I erm, well, he, I borrowed it from him, erm, the other day when it was raining' I stumbled over the words as I tried to come up with a good enough excuse.

'Oh' He said nodding his head once. 'Does Edward come in your room Bella?' He asked suddenly.

'What?' I asked shocked and I heard Edward cough quietly under the bed, not loud enough for Charlie to here.

'Does Edward come up here, in your room?' he asked again.

'Erm, sometimes when we do homework he comes up here, why dad?' I lied, my cheeks starting to flame.

'Well I just, you should just well…make sure your _safe_ you know' He said looking at the floor, his cheeks turning pink.

'Oh my god' I whispered my own cheeks getting redder.

I could hear Edward chuckling quietly under the bed.

'Erm, yeah, thanks dad' I said.

'Well, yeah' He coughed composing himself. 'So I'll see you tomorrow then Bells' he said as he turned away.

'Ok see ya dad' I replied back just as he shut the door.

Edward climbed out from under the bed with a huge smirk on his face and I flopped backwards onto the bed.

'Oh my god that was so close, he nearly caught you' I said looking up at him as he leaned down from above me with his hands on either side of my head.

'I know, well we made it a quite a while without getting caught, I think we've done pretty well' He grinned.

'Yeah, we nearly made it a whole year' I hinted.

'It's been that long huh?' He smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

'Yeah' I grumbled. 'Not that you noticed' I added under my breathe.

I saw his grin widen. 'What was that?' He said.

I gave him a forced smile. 'Nothing' I shook my head.

'Ok then' He said the crooked grin still in place on his face.

I loved that smile.

I reached up and stroked his bottom lip gently.

'I love your smile' I told him.

'And I love _you_' He replied leaning his face closer to mine and kissing me gently, upside down spider-man style.

He pulled away, leaving me a little breathless.

'I love you too' I smiled up at him.

He went round the other side of the bed and flopped backwards onto it so that he was laying next to me.

He turned onto his side supporting himself on one of his elbows and looked at me.

He stretched his arm out and started playing with my hair. He stayed like that for a moment before leaning over and capturing my lips with his again.

I felt his tongue touch my lower lip gently, just as his phone started to ring.

He groaned and rolled over onto his back.

He grabbed his phone and flipped it open.

'What?' He answered harshly.

I could hear Alice on the other end shouting at him.

'Alice, can you be a bit quieter please' He said sitting up and leaning away from me.

I propped myself up onto my elbows.

'Yeah, I'm still at Bella's'

'I don't know, I'm not sure, I still have stuff to sort out' He said sighing.

I heard Alice start shouting at him again.

'Alice please be quiet' He stressed looking around at me and giving me a quick smile.

'No, yes, no, ok, yes Alice, alright then, Bye' He answered quickly before snapping the phone shut.

'I've gotta go, Emmett and Jasper want to get going soon' He said standing up and grabbing his coat.

'Oh right, your game' I said dropping my elbows and laying my head back down on the bed.

'Yeah, erm I don't know if I'm going to be back before you go to sleep, so I might not see you until tomorrow' He said shrugging into his coat.

'Great' I mumbled putting my arm across my face.

Now I don't even get to see him on our anniversary. Wonderful.

'Hey, you ok?' He asked pulling my arm away from my face.

'Fine' I huffed. He really didn't have a clue.

'Hmm, ok' He said biting his lip. 'Erm, Alice said she was gonna come round in a bit, I think she wants to take you shopping' He informed me.

'Wonderful' I said sarcastically.

He narrowed his eyes and sighed.

'Babe, you sure you're ok?' He asked.

'I'm fine Edward!' I snapped.

'Alright, I'm gonna go then' He said leaning down and kissing my forehead.

'Bye' I said unenthusiastically.

'Love you' He said as he put one leg out the window.

'Mhmm' I said. I was not saying it back this time!

He sighed and vanished out the window.

I closed my eyes and a few tears slipped out.

I can't believe he forgot. It was just so un-Edward-like.

He usually remembered stuff like this; he always remembers his mum and dad's anniversary. He remembered Alice and Jaspers; he even had to remind Jasper this year because he had forgotten.

Yet he couldn't remember his own.

More tears escaped and I wiped them away with the back of my hand.

I just couldn't believe it. Our _first _anniversary.

I sniffed away the tears and sat up.

I took a shower and got dressed in a mope.

Then I went and sat downstairs to read Wuthering heights.

At about 2, just as I was finishing my lunch I heard a knock on the door.

I got excited, thinking Edward had remembered and rushed home to see me. Then I remembered that he'd said Alice would come round.

Sure enough when I opened the door there stood Alice grinning at me.

I groaned and let her in.

'What's wrong with you grumpy pants' she said as she sat down on the couch, folding her little legs underneath her.

'Nothing' I mumbled as I huffed down next to her.

'Don't give me that, what's up?' she asked.

'Honestly it's nothing' I told her.

'Bella, I know your lying, you're a rubbish liar, now tell me what's wrong' she ordered.

'It's just, well Edward forgot our anniversary' I informed her.

'What an idiot' she said giving me a hug.

'I know, and now he's gone to the game and I'm not going to see him until tomorrow' I mumbled into her shoulder.

'It's alright' She soothed me. 'I know…lets go shopping to make you feel better' she suggested excitedly.

'Do I have a choice?' I asked.

'Nope, come on' she said hopping up and pulling me with her.

I groaned and grabbed my bag from the table.

XxXxX

Three hours later and Alice had already brought me two pairs of shoes, three t-shirt and two new pairs of jeans. She was now trying to buy me a dress.

'Oh this one too' Alice said handing me a fourth dress.

'Alice, I don't need a new dress' I moaned.

'Bella, stop moaning and go try them on' she ordered pointing her finger behind me to the dressing rooms.

'Fine' I huffed.

'Good girl' she patted my back as I turned around.

I tried on the white dress she gave me first.

I pulled open the curtain to show Alice.

'Hmm, I don't think so, try another' she told me.

I did as I was told and tried on the knee length blue dress she'd given me next. It had small spaghetti straps and a little bow on the front.

I stepped out once again and showed Alice.

She tapped her chin looking me up and down.

'I don't know, that one's a maybe. Go try the pink one on' she said.

I sighed and stepped back into the cubicle to change into the pink dress.

This one was strapless and floor length. It was a little OTT.

'What about this one?' I asked as I revealed the dress to Alice.

'No, no, I don't like that one' She shook her head. 'Go' she demanded and I complied going back in to try on the last dress.

The last one was another blue dress.

I stepped into it and zipped up the side. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I actually looked good. The dress was beautiful. I hoped Alice would approve of this one.

It was knee length with black shaping the top and a thick black stripe at the bottom. There was a sash just under my boobs which tied up at the back. It had thin black straps and it shew off just a little bit of cleavage.

I opened the curtain and walked out to Alice.

She gasped when she saw me and smiled.

'Oh Bella, that's the one, you look gorgeous in that' she told me giving me a hug.

'I really like this one too' I informed her.

'Good, we'll get it' she said.

'Ok, I'll just go get changed' I turned away before she grabbed my arm.

'Hey why don't you just leave it on' she said smiling.

'Really?' I asked.

'Yeah, it looks lovely, you should show it off' she told me nodding her head.

'Erm, ok then' I shrugged and went to grab my stuff from the changing room.

We walked over to the cashier and Alice told her I wanted to wear the dress out of the shop.

She nodded and cut the label out for me.

Alice paid and we walked out to her Porsche.

'Are we going home now?' I asked as I rubbed my feet.

'Erm…' Alice started just as her phone started to ring. I saw a little smile play on her lips as she answered.

'Hello?'

I heard someone on the other end. It sounded like a guy, probably Jasper.

'Yeah ok, yep, yes' She answered excitedly.

'Alright then Bye' she hung up the phone and turned to me.

'Erm we have one more place to go, is that alright?' she asked.

'I suppose so' I agreed reluctantly.

'Ok, let's go' she said and grinned at me.

'Who was on the phone?' I asked as she drove out of the car park.

'Oh, it was just Jasper' she told me.

'Are the guys having fun?' I asked.

'Yeah they are, I could hear them shouting and laughing in the background' she giggled.

'Hm' I gave her a little smile before turning my attention out of my window and sulking.

'Ok were here' she announced a little while later.

I got out and looked at the mall. I realized it was the mall me and Edward had gotten locked in a year ago.

'Let's go' Alice said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the entrance.

'This is the mall me and Edward got locked in last year' I told her.

'Oh right' she gave me a little smile and pulled me into a shop.

After about 15 minutes she had brought some new makeup and a couple of headbands.

Just as we were leaving the shop her phone buzzed letting her know she had a message.

A little smile played on her lips as she read it.

Jasper.

'Jasper?' I asked grinning at her.

'Err, yeah' she said putting her phone back in her back and hooking her arm through mine.

'I just need to go to the bathroom then we can go, the mall will be closing soon' she said.

'Kay'

After she'd been to the toilet she decided that she wanted to try out her new makeup…on me.

After about 10 minutes I looked in the mirror and gasped. I actually looked kinda pretty. She'd put on some blue eye shadow, lighter on the inside and getting darker as it worked outwards. Then there was a little eyeliner on the outside of the top lid and some outlining the bottom of the eye. Then she'd put on some mascara quite thick making my lashes look really long.

'Wow, Alice I look…nice' I said.

She rolled her eyes. 'You look better than nice, you look beautiful Bella'

I blushed a little and smiled. 'Thanks'

'It's ok, here let me put this on' she opened her bag and grabbed a blue headband that she'd brought and tucked it into my hair.

'There…perfect' she said.

I smiled as she turned me to look back in the mirror.

'Well, I'd hardly say perfect, but I do think I look kinda good' I said and she rolled her eyes again and laughed.

'Right we better go' she said looking at her watch.

'Ok' I picked up my bag just as the lights went out.

'Oh crap, not again' I said as Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

'Come on let's go' she said.

'Right I'm going to try the door we came in, you try the other one at the back, call me if it's open' she said as we got out of the toilets.

'What, I don't wanna go by myself' I told her anxiously.

'Oh Bella you'll be ok, honestly, just go' she said.

She skipped off down the hallway and left me standing there.

So I turned around and started to walk quickly towards the back entrance.

Just as I got past the shop me and Alice had been in I could see a dim light coming from around the corner.

I ran quickly towards it to see if there was still someone here.

I turned the corner and the light got a little brighter, it looked like it was near the cinema.

I slowed down to a walk and as I approached I realized that it was a candle.

When I got closer I could see that the candle was sitting on top of a table and there was someone sitting at the table.

I walked up to the table and the person sitting behind it stood up.

I gasped as his face came into view in the candle light.

'Edward?'

He grinned his crooked smile.

'Happy Anniversary love' He said.

I smiled.

'I thought you'd forgot' I whispered.

'I know you did, I didn't miss your hints' He chuckled.

I giggled.

'So do you like it' He asked walking around the table to me.

I shook my head.

His face fell a little.

I put my hand up and cupped his cheek.

'I love it' I whispered and his grin suddenly reappeared. 'And I love _you_, _so_ much' I added.

'I love too, more than anything in the world Bella' He said.

I smiled and my eyes started to fill up. A tear slid down my cheek and he wiped it away with a kiss.

'Why are you crying?' he asked worriedly.

I sniffed and shook my head.

'I'm just happy' I told him.

'Well that's good, I'm glad. It's taken me all day to do this' He said gesturing to the table behind him, which I noticed was full of food.

'How did you do this?' I asked.

'I just asked the store manager if I could use the mall when it had closed. Once I had explained why, he agreed. And the food I made it all myself with a little help from Esme'

'Thank you' I said.

He smiled widely before leaning down and kissing me passionately.

He leaned over further and tightened his grip around me before picking me up. I giggled into the kiss and I could feel him smile into it.

He broke away after a few minutes breathing hard. He pecked my lips once and then again, before putting me down and taking my hand, weaving his fingers through mine. He squeezed my fingers and kissed my forehead.

'You look beautiful, by the way' He said looking down at my dress.

'Thank you, it was all Alice' I grinned. 'Hang on, was it you she was on the phone to?' I asked.

'Yep, she was my accomplice' He chuckled.

'That's why she wanted me to keep the dress on' I said rolling my eyes.

'That was all her idea, I don't care what you wear, or how much makeup you have on, I love you just the way you are' He said bringing his free hand up to my face and running his thumb over my cheek. I leaned into his hand and sighed contently.

'Hey, I'm sorry I didn't say I love you when you left this morning' I apologized looking up at him.

'It's ok, I know you love me' He grinned.

'Good because I do' He grinned and let go off my face. He wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me into his chest tightly.

'You looked so sad when you thought I'd forgotten, I nearly told you what I had planned' He said.

'Well I'm glad you didnt, this is a lovely surprise' I looked up at him and smiled.

I kissed the hollow in his neck and up his chin until I got to his mouth.

He looked down at me with a huge smile on his face and crashed into my lips. I responded eagerly and wrapped my hands around his neck and buried them in his hair.

He pulled away too quickly.

I pouted at him and pulled his face back to mine.

'I wasn't done' I mumbled against his lips.

He chuckled and pressed his lips hard against mine again.

He kept going and it was me who eventually and reluctantly had to pull away due to lack of oxygen.

He pecked my lips and then kissed the tip of my nose.

I giggled and squeezed his fingers which were still entwined with mine.

'Right we better eat, before all this lovely food gets cold' I said.

He nodded and pulled out my chair for me.

'Thank you'

'Anything for you' He grinned and reached across the table to grab my hand.

'I love you' I told him.

'I love you too, you're my whole life, and I will always love you, always and forever' He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

'Ditto' I smiled and I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

He chuckled.

'I honestly don't know what I'd do without you, my whole life revolves around you, you make me smile, you make me laugh with your clumsiness, you give me butterflies, you just make me a happier person, when I'm not with you I feel sad and kinda lonely and cant wait until I get to see you again. You are beautiful and amazing. I've been with you a whole year, and I'm still as much in love with you as I was when we got together, in fact I love you much, much more' He told me.

My eyes filled with tears as I listened to him.

'I feel exactly the same, you are everything to me, when you smile I just cant help but smile back, you make me feel all tingly when you touch me, I love how you sneak into my room every night and I feel sad when your not there in the mornings when I wake up, you give me butterflies when you smile at me with your crooked grin, I love the things you do to make me happy even if it means I'll get mad at you in the process just like today, I just love so much and it hurts when I'm not with you, I'll just, I'll always love you' I said back.

The tears overspilled and rolled down my cheeks.

He got out of his chair and walked over to me. He pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair gently.

'I'm such a loser, crying on our anniversary' I laughed pulling away and wiping my face with the back of my head.

'It's ok, I don't mind' He said crouching down in front of me.

'Though I think you got snot on my shirt' He said jokingly.

I laughed and apologized.

'Sorry about that'

He laughed and kissed my forehead.

'I love you' He said simply.

'I love you too' I told him.

'You and me, forever' He said and I nodded in agreement.

He got up kissed the top of my head and went back to his seat.

We ate our meal, talking and laughing, enjoying our first anniversary.

The first of many I'd share with Edward, I'm sure.

* * *

**So, how was it? I hope it lived up to your expectations :D **

**Like i said i think this was one of my favourite chapters out of the whole story :)**

**PLease review and let me know what you think of the ending **

**Again i just wanna thank everyone who stuck with me from the beginning and added me to favourites and story alerts, and reviewed. **

**I have really enjoyed writing this stroy and some of you have requested that i carry on or do a sequal, i will think about it im not promising anything. I just wanna work on some other stuff for now and if at a later date i want to do a sequel i will let you all know :D **

**So i am working on some other stuff, if you wanna read them just add me to author alerts i'm gonna try and get something new out asap so look out for that. **

**So im going now once again thank you and dont forget to review!!!!! :D xxx**


	18. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Authors note**

Hey! Just thought I'd let you all know that I have another story up called **Working with the enemy**. I also recently put up a one shot called **Dinner date**. So please go check them out if you like :D

Just wanna say thanks for all the support for **Locked in!** again. I'm glad you all like the ending :)

**x**


End file.
